


My Perfect Playmate; My Little Sis'

by Kousakacomplex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Erotica, F/M, Family, Gamers, Incest, Love, Rom-com, Romance, Sex, Siblings, Tricked, older brother, younger sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kousakacomplex/pseuds/Kousakacomplex
Summary: Gamer meets the perfect girl online; his little sister!
Kudos: 15





	My Perfect Playmate; My Little Sis'

"Ugh!" 

With a sigh, I looked down at the muddy mess of mud and snow beneath my shoes. 

I could already feel my feet beginning to freeze as my socks became waterlogged. 

If the weather reports had said anything about snowfall beginning so soon I would have worn more practical footwear! 

_Remind me again_ , I thought, _but just why the hell do we go to the lake house every year for winter?_

I hauled my baggage out of the trunk grudgingly, then reached into the backseat of the car for my precious cargo; my laptop. 

Anything in my bags could burn in hell for all I cared as long as my mechanical conduit to the online world remained intact. 

I clutched it to my chest as I began the tedious walk up the path to the family lake house which was nestled nicely into the mountainside, overlooking the great lake below. 

I trudged through the snow, mumbling curses under my breath. 

It was bad enough that even in my final year at college I was still being forced to make it to these family gatherings, but why did it always have to be here? 

Sigh*. 

As I followed the muddy pathway up to the house, I was in an especially rotten mood. 

Usually the long drive up to the lake house for our annual family getaway alone was enough to piss me off. 

I mean, this was precious down time from school that I could spend playing my favorite games! 

Who the hell really would really want to come up to some stupid secluded house in the freezing cold anyway? 

Especially when the scenery looks _just_ as good at 4k resolution and a steady 100 fps framerate! 

Of course I'm kidding. 

4K resolution? 

100FPS? 

That was infinitely better than real life. 

Just thinking about it now, I couldn't wait to get to my room where I could get set up and logged in to _Fantasy Realm_ again. 

My little laptop couldn't hold a candle to my gaming rig, but I'd accepted for some time now that it was not practical to move that mechanical monster the 200 miles from my university apartment to this place. 

But that doesn't matter now, as long as I had _some_ means of getting online I'd make it work... even if it meant that I'd have to lower the graphical settings to do so. 

I cringed at the thought. 

"Breathe, Kev. Breathe. You'll make it." 

"Struggling to get up one teeny weenie little hill?" 

Ahh!* 

I shrieked, almost throwing my travel bag to the ground (not even a scare would make me take a hand off my laptop bag), as the words came whispered creepily right into my ear from behind me. 

I spun around angrily to grab the offending party, when the little bugger dashed past me while giggling wildly. 

"Catch me if you can, little brooo!" 

"I'm your big brother moron!" 

Just where the hell did she come from anyway? 

"Besides, I wasn't talking about the hill, idiot, I meant this ridiculous stupid trip!" 

"Aww, don't be like that. I mean you _are_ getting to see your one and only super special ~awesome~ little sister!" 

I tried to kick some snow at her as she came charging in at me again in a gleeful fit of giggles, but only succeeded in kicking up mud and slosh onto myself to her further delight. 

"Ugh! When are you _ever_ going to grow up!?" 

Every. Single. Year. 

My little sister Allie made my life here a living hell. 

When we were little we were inseparable, but somewhere along the way she became a wildly precocious insolent little brat intent on dedicating every waking second to my torment. 

If she wasn't so _unbearably_ annoying I might even be impressed by how dedicated she was to making me miserable. 

But now she was almost nineteen, and had absolutely no excuse for her continued childish shenanigans. 

I mean, seriously. Didn't she have anything better to do at this age? 

I banged on the door as I got up the steps to the house, tightening my grip on my laptop bag as I did. 

"Mo-om! Allie won't let me in and my hands are full!" 

"Just put the bags down, genius." 

I watched her with a scowl. 

She was smiling innocently, and I was sure she was up to something. 

Besides, I knew better than to let my guard down around her. 

One false move and she'd be off with my clothes tossing it down the snowy hillside and leaving me with nothing to wear for the next two weeks. 

The door swung open while I was still banging on it, keeping my eyes firmly on Allie. 

"Whoah there son, no need to go all Viking on us." 

"It's all those video games, dad. I told you it would make him violent." 

I entered the house with a scowl, but dad still had a big smile on his face. 

"Now now Allie, you promised you'd be nicer to your brother this year." 

Dad merely chuckled as Allie hopped about, just out of my reach, like a wild animal waiting for the right moment to pounce. 

"Why don't you help your brother get your things upstairs? Your Mom and I are almost done getting dinner ready." 

"She is _not_ touching my stuff." 

"Why not. You hiding something in there? Couldn't be weirder than that tentacle porn magazine I found in your bedroom." 

"Argh!" 

I almost dropped my bags again as I lunged at her. 

"That's _not_ true!" 

"Ahahaha. You kids are precious. It's okay, Kev. You know we don't judge anyone for their preferences in this household," my dad said as he walked off to join mom in the kitchen. 

"Wha- hey, it's not like that, I really don't have anything like tha- h-hey!" 

Allie, halfway up the half-spiral staircase, wrapped her scarf about herself and clutched onto the banister, putting on a show as if she was being dragged away by some tentacle monster against her will, and moaning as if being violated in the process. 

"You bitch!" I cursed under my breath as I scrambled up the stairs with my baggage in chase, but in vain. 

The sound of her laughter faded as she bolted up the stairs, down the hall and around the corridor to the relative safety of her room. 

I breathed a sigh of relief as I heard her door slam shut. 

I quickly made my way down the corridor, and as soon as I got to my own room, I shut the door and locked it for good measure. 

"Finally," I muttered under my breath. 

She always found _some_ way to torment me, and make my stay here that much more hellish than it needed to be. 

It was bad enough I would be stranded for _two_ precious weeks of vacation time where I was forced to play from my laptop rather than my usual gaming setup. 

But all was not lost. 

At least we had good Wi-Fi out here. 

Since I had left home for college, mom and dad had been spending much more time out at the lake house, so to keep up with work and such they'd upgraded the Wi-Fi here. 

_Thank god_ , or else I'd have to play on 5mbps broadband like some sort of _savage_! 

I quickly unpacked my belongings and began setting up my computer. 

Ah*. 

Luckily my parents did design this room to accommodate me, so I had a pretty good Tv set in here to use as an external display. 

I got connected to the internet, did a quick speed test, and everything was good to go. 

I was just about to boot up _Fantasy Realm_ when I heard the call for dinner downstairs. 

*Groan! 

Though we ate breakfast and lunch at our own discretion, there was a strict family rule that we have dinner together. 

I went down where I was greeted by a grand dinner. 

Dad grilled up some of his famous steaks, and mom made a veggie casserole, creamy mashed potatoes, stuffed Portobello mushrooms and Asparagus sticks. 

All of which I scarfed down in under ten minutes before tearing off to my room with my mouth still half full. 

"Mo-om, stop him!" 

I was out of the room before anyone could get their food down in time to respond. 

Not that I needed to escape my parents. 

They'd just chuckle and make some comment about digestion or something. 

The real menace I needed to evade was Allie. 

She _always_ tried to mess with me at the dinner table. 

If she wasn't trying to steal the meat from my plate, she was kicking at my feet under the table, or trying to lick my utensils when I wasn't looking. 

Even if she didn't do anything she would just keep staring at me with this creepy look on her face that made me think that she did do something! 

Ugh! 

Little sisters could be such a freaking _pain_! 

But, for now at least I was free. 

I slammed the door shut and locked it again, then made a beeline for the laptop. 

_Fantasy Realm,_ here I come. 

I logged into the game then within two minutes I was rolling on the floor in agony. 

And no, not because I scarfed down my food without properly chewing. 

_She's not here!_

_Ahhhhh!_

Stupid stupid stupid Allie. 

I have no idea how but I'm sure she's to blame for this. 

Maybe she might have been around earlier if Allie didn't make it so hard for me to get set up as soon as I got here. 

I sighed, then set off to see if there were any random quests I could take while I waited for _her_. 

I was just plowing my way through some wood elves who didn't really do all that much to deserve the hell I was unleashing on them when the little ping came up that set my pulse racing. 

_She's here!_

**Alessandria2107 is online.**

I only waited maybe twenty minutes or so for her to get online, but when you're waiting on someone you badly want to see even a minute can feel like hours. 

_Easy, easy play it coo-_

Ping*! 

I practically shrieked as the message came up. 

**Hey, you're here! Are you sure you don't live on this game? ;D**

I wasted no time in replying: 

**Well this guild hall isn't gonna pay for itself.**

**No, but you could take a break sometimes. Wanna meet me at the tavern and chill? I'm sure you've been questing** **_all_** **day! ;)**

Oh how those winking emojis set my heart alight! 

I quickly finished off the nearest elf before teleporting back to the main town. 

**Sure thing, you coming on** **_TeamTalk_** **or just chatting here?**

She answered with a nudge which told me that I'd just been messaged on my _TeamTalk_ account. 

I quickly switched over to there, and saw her little nudge along with a strange message: 

"Ip conflict detected; switch to multiple accounts mode? Confirm?" 

That was strange; usually that only happened when one of my roommates were using _TeamTalk_ from the same server as me. 

_Must be a bug,_ I thought, and I quickly hit the OK button before heading for my laptop bag to retrieve my headset. 

Good thing I installed all of these things in advance. 

As I got into _TeamTalk_ , I was about to call her when I remembered: 

"Ahhh! The voice filter!" 

One of the really handy features of _TeamTalk_ was the voice modifier; it allowed a person to modify the pitch and tone of one's voice, so that your voice could more accurately match your in-game character. 

I had used the feature to- deepen my voice a bit, and give it a little heavier tone. 

I'd always just thought it was cool to sound _manlier_ , but ever since Alessandria2107, or Lessie as I called her, had commented on how much sexier it made me sound, I'd spent hours one day fine tuning it to achieve the maximum effect. 

Now, don't look at me like that, okay! 

No-one is really what they seem to be online anyway. 

For all I knew my new sultry voiced cyber friend was probably some hideous middle aged woman with five kids or something, so what the hell, right? 

_God, I really hope she's a hottie!_

At least I knew she was a girl. 

The good thing about TeamTalk was that even with modified voices, it was pretty easy to tell chicks apart from dudes. 

Early on a lot of girls tried to fake being guys to avoid being hit on by the _massive_ hordes of pathetic men that would basically line up just to talk to you if you had a vagina. 

There was no way to really trick someone unless you could effectively imitate sounding like either a girl or guy to begin with. 

And, at least I was hoping, Lessie was not one of those capably talented voice actors. 

I was pretty sure I was safe though. 

I'd been chatting with this girl for almost a month now, and in the last week- well, things had gotten pretty spicy! 

We were in a full on virtual romance; cutting down innocent wood elves and burning villages to the ground in tandem. 

You know; typical first date type things. 

It was about two weeks before we even started talking to each other. 

But the first time I heard her voice, I felt a little flutter in my stomach. 

She had a laugh like an angel, and she always laughed at anything I had to say. 

I plugged my headset in, made sure it was working and my voice filters were set up, then I hit call and held my breath. 

"Hey, sexy. Where have you been?" 

"Oh, you know. Had to finish teaching those elves to build those tree houses elsewhere before I came back to town." 

"Oooh. Did you get me anything good?" 

"Not this time, sorry." 

"By the way mister, you have some explaining to do!" 

"Eh?" 

"For someone who lives on this game, you've sure been scarce these last few days!" 

"Oh? Did you miss me?" 

"Oh sure, you- and your Elf slaying prowess. A girl needs new gear! So what gives? Did you find a girlfriend and forget all about poor little old me?" 

_God she was so cute!_

Unlike all of the boring girls I'd met over the years in college who didn't know one single _thing_ about video games, this girl was a gem. 

Every gamers dream! 

I couldn't have been happier sitting here and chatting with her than if I were with some stupid ordinary girl. 

Even if little miss ordinary was pretty, nothing could hold a candle to a gamer girl. 

"Hah. There are no real life girls that can satisfy me. If she isn't 2-dimensional, then she isn't good enough for me." 

"Ohh? But there's things that real girls can do that virtual ones ~can't~?" 

"What was that?" 

"What?" 

She'd never done that before. 

It was the annoying singsong-y thing that Allie always did, except when Lessie did it sounded soo much cuter. 

It was actually pretty sexy. 

"Nothing, never mind." 

"Oh? Does someone like being teased? Well then mister, you better fess up and quick! Who's the little vixen that's been keeping you away?" 

She spoke in a pouty voice that had me going crazy. 

God everything about this woman was just crazy sexy. 

Her teasing tones, the pouty nuances to her jealous interrogation. 

_Oh please God let her be hot!_

"Alas, there are no vixens to fear, mi'lady." 

"But good sir, surely that's what every good knight claims! What proof do you have?" 

We giggled for a bit before I started to explain. 

"A vixen or two would be much more interesting than reality, I'm afraid. The truth is I'm visiting my folks for the holidays." 

"Oh? So Gara the Glorious has a _family_ now does he? Tell me more!" 

"Not much to tell. It's just me and the parents." 

"Only child, are we?" 

"I wish! I've got a younger sister, despite my best efforts I should say." 

"Sibling squabbles? I'm sure you love her nonetheless." 

"Nope. I don't think it's in any way possible for me to hate someone as much as I do her. She's a stupid brat, and she's _always_ getting on my nerves-" 

*Slam! 

"Wha- what was that? Are you okay?" 

"Y-yeah, I just- uh, stubbed my toe." 

"See, if that happened, she'd probably just laugh at me and enjoy the fact that I was in pain! She's terrible, really." 

"Oh, I'm sure she's not that bad." 

"She is! _Trust_ me." 

"Well then, why don't you just put the little brat in her place?" 

There was a subtle sultriness in her voice that gave it a really seductive tone. 

"Oh, you'd like that wouldn't you?" 

"A girl does like a man that can _take charge_." 

"Well, in that case I would definitely make her suffer." 

"Ooh, do tell me more." 

"Maybe grab her by her annoying little ponytail, lean into her ear and whisper, 'you've gone far enough, now it's time to pay with that slutty little body of yours." 

"Oh? Do ponytails turn you on?" 

"Uh-huh." 

"That's so bad! Now I think _I_ want to be your little sister." 

"Really now? You'd want me to be your overprotective big brother?" 

"Now that you mention it that does turn me on." 

_Holy shit, this was kinky as fuck!_

I was actually getting really turned on by the thought of Alessandria being my little sister. 

"Oh big brother, I've been so bad," she said, in a sexy, cute voice. 

"What is it this time?" I put on the best authoritative scolding voice I could. 

"I've been in my room thinking about you, and I just couldn't stop touching myself." 

My cock began to throb in my pants, and I began rubbing it as she spoke; 

"Oh, that's really naughty. I know exactly what a naughty girl like you needs. A good spanking." 

"You wouldn't possible lay your hands on your little sister would you?" 

"Well if you keep teasing me like the little whore you are, I just don't know I can help myself?" 

"Is your little sister making you lose control?" 

"Uh-huh." 

"Oh! But big brother, you're not supposed to touch me like that! What if mommy and daddy see us?" 

"Mm, if you didn't want them to see this then maybe you shouldn't have teased me like such a little slut." 

"But then I'd never stop teasing you." 

"Oh yeah?" 

"Yeah, let them watch me squirm like a bitch in heat while their son runs his hands all over my sexy little body." 

Part of me wanted to believe she was subconsciously describing herself. 

It wasn't the first time our conversations had gotten heated and sexy like this, but this time I felt as if she was really getting into it. 

Before I wasn't sure if she was just being a tease or not, but ever since we'd started chatting I'd been falling harder and harder for this girl. 

I'd increasingly found myself wishing I could see her, meet her. 

Play games with her in person. 

Perhaps now more than ever. 

"You know I don't think your spanking made any difference." 

"And why not?" 

"Because your little sister is still thinking about you and touching herself." 

"Oh? Well then I guess we'll have to resort to really drastic measures." 

"Like what?" 

"Hmm. Maybe I'll just strip you down, and tie your hands and legs so that you'd be on the ground, naked and bound, and at my mercy." 

"Oh my god- uh, then what, big bro?" 

_Was that a pant?_

Lessie was really getting into it this time. 

There was no doubt that she was getting really turned on by this. 

"I'd grab your head-" 

"Grab me by the ponytail?" 

"Uh-huh, and I'd pull your sexy, naked body close to me-" 

"Oh god yes- would you touch me? Would you finger my wet little cunt?" 

"Yeah, I would finger you like the little whore you are." 

"Mnh," she moaned, "but this is so wrong! I'm your sister. Big brothers shouldn't have their fingers buried deep inside of their sister's pussies!" 

Who knew this could be so hot? She was turned on like crazy, and so was I! 

I freed my cock from its confines in my briefs, and began to stroke it in earnest. 

"Well, little sisters shouldn't get so wet for their older brothers!" 

"Oh, big brother, I'm so wet for you right now!" 

Every time she called me 'big brother' it made my cock twitch in my hands pleasurably. 

"Oh, well I'm sure that my fingers alone are enough to satisfy a slutty little girl like you." 

"Nuh-uh!" 

"No?" 

"What do you need then? 

"My brother's, long hard, steamy hot cock!" 

"Really?" 

"Uh-huh." 

"And how do you want it." 

"I want you to bend me over and bury it inside of my hot little cunt!" 

"Are you close?" I asked in my own voice. 

"Uh-huh, you?" she panted. 

Her voice was still sexy, even when she wasn't putting on the little sister act. 

"Yep." 

"Cum for me, I wanna hear you cum." 

"Think we can do it at the same time?" 

"Oh, my God- that's so kinky! Can you hold out? I'm almost there." 

"Mhm," I added, as I slowed my pace a little. 

I was so turned on I was certain that her orgasm sounds would be enough to send me over the edge. 

"Talk to me. Tell me you want me to cum for you." 

"Mm, cum for me baby-" 

"Little sis!" 

Her voice was thick and husky with lust. 

Jeez, she's really into the siblings thing, huh. 

"Cum for your big brother, little sis." 

"Oh God yes, K-uh, big bro!" 

My word, what a slip up! 

Hey, maybe she did have an older brother and was really thinking about him right now. 

Normally I'd think that was sick but right now it was really sexy as fuck! 

"Yeah, cum for your big bro!" 

"Mnhhhh! Oh yes, yes, ahhhhhh!" 

She screamed out, and just in time too. 

I let out a pleasurable groan as I aiming my cock into my t-shirt, and shot rope after rope of cum into it. 

I could still hear her breathing heavily into the mic, when she giggled a little, breaking the silence. 

"That- was really good." 

"Allie! Kevin! Come downstairs for a bit please!" 

I heard my Mom calling us from down the hall. 

"Ah!" 

I winced as a shriek came through my headset. 

"Everything okay there?" 

"Y-yeah, one of my roommates just knocked and scared me." 

_Roommates, huh._

Maybe she was a student living in a dorm like me? 

I began feeling better and better about the odds of Lessie being a hottie. 

"Gotta go, brave and mighty warrior. Let's kill some elves tomorrow, kay?" 

"Sure thing." 

The headset gave a little beep letting me know that she had disconnected, and I quickly rushed to change my t-shirt and head downstairs. 

As I darted out of my room, I immediately ran into Allie who practically jumped out of her skin as soon as she saw me. 

She had this strange look on her face, almost like a cat-burglar who just got caught breaking in. 

I braced for whatever idiocy she was usually prepared and waiting to hit me with, but instead she just darted ahead of me and headed down the stairs. 

_What the hell was that about?_

When we got downstairs, mom and dad were sitting in front of the electric fireplace sipping some hot cocoa. 

"What's up?" Allie asked first. 

"Our neighbors, the Collins, are up at the lodge for the holidays, so we invited them over for dinner tomorrow night," mom answered. 

"So no running away from the dinner table, you two," dad added. 

"Just try to be a nice, peaceful family for one evening." 

"Is Mel gonna be there too?" my sister asked. 

"Yep," mom answered nonchalantly, but my sister's reaction to this was anything but. 

She tensed up, then excused herself and took off for her bedroom. 

_Well that's not odd at all_. 

As I headed back upstairs to take a shower and clean up after my heated online exchange, the matter rested a little on my mind. 

Melanie Collin was a serious hottie; she was one of those girls that developed a shapely figure pretty early on in her teens, but now at nineteen, she had made the leap from pretty to gorgeous nearly flawlessly. 

And she never got along with Allie one bit. 

Given these details, you'd think that I'd be excited that she was coming over, right? 

Wrong! 

For one she was quite possibly worse than my sister when it came to teasing me for my gamer lifestyle. 

I mean, the last time she was here she'd even flat out called me pathetic! 

Ridiculous, right? 

Now I know what you're thinking. Choosing video games over a real life hottie? 

That _is_ borderline pathetic and just plain stupid. 

But the thing is the last summer I'd spent here, she'd spent two weeks teasing me mercilessly, only to shoot me down at every turn. 

I hadn't even so much as held her hand by the end of the summer. 

Yet when I went back to school for the start of the new semester, she kept trying to text and call me again. 

Like seriously! 

What the hell was her problem? 

The conclusion was the same as always: Real life girls suck! 

But, this Alessandria chick. 

This was different. 

She was real and virtual at the same time. 

I mean sure, I could keep my hopes up that she's some irresistible hottie somewhere out there just dying to meet me, but the fact remained that most likely she was some middle aged married chick with like five kids. 

Thinking about it gave me a renewed appreciation for the anonymity of online romance. 

Sure, I got pretty caught up in the moment just now. 

And hanging with her in game recently sure was a hell of a lot of fun. 

But beneath the code; the flashy graphics and smooth simulation, she was a real person. 

And that was enough to remind me that she could not be trusted! 

I went to bed feeling pretty satisfied, and sleep came easily. 

The next day, I had barely rolled off of the bed when I was at my laptop logging into _Fantasy_ _Realm_ , and started hacking away at some poor elven colonies. 

I was halfway through some generic quests when Allesandria1207 finally showed up. 

**Hey!**

Her message immediately came up. 

**Did you even sleep? Sheesh!**

I chuckled at her comment, then switched over to TeamTalk as she immediately placed a call. 

"Well, those elves drop anything good for you today?" 

"Nope." 

"Jeez, I dunno how you have the patience to keep killing them by the hundreds. I can barely get through fifty without getting a migraine." 

"New to gaming, huh?" 

"Sorry grandpa, not everyone was here at the dawn of the MMO." 

"Hey, you kids don't know how easy you have it. In my days we didn't even have macros!" 

"Brutal! Can't say I'm glad I missed _that._ " 

Curiosity began to gnaw at me again, and before I could stop myself I blurted out the question on my mind. 

"So are you just young in gaming years, or are you also like twelve or something?" 

She burst out laughing uncontrollably, and something felt unsettlingly familiar about it. 

"Are you looking out your window right now, checking to see if the FBI are on their way up to your room?" 

"Ha-ha-ha," I laughed sarcastically, before continuing in a tone of mock worry: "please tell me you're not twelve." 

She began laughing again. 

Her laugh was cute, but for some reason it still unsettled me. 

"Hey, that annoying kid sister of yours, how old is she?" 

"Eh? You're seriously into that shit, huh? You know you almost said someone's name last night, are you seriously into your own brother or what?" 

"Yup. I seriously think about fucking him almost every day!" 

I was only taunting her, but her response made me thankful that I didn't just take a sip of anything, or else it'd be all over the laptop keyboard right now. 

"You slut!" 

"I prefer the term 'sexually liberated' thank you very much! Besides I really didn't hear you complaining last night when you were _begging_ your little sister to cum for you." 

I blushed, and was once again thankful for the buffer of our virtual separation. 

"Soo- how old is she?" 

I sighed, before responding: 

"Nineteen going on twelve." 

"Body of a woman, heart of a little girl, huh? Interesting fetish." 

She gave a little playful giggle before continuing: 

"Well then let's say that I am nineteen as well." 

"Are you really?" 

"Uh-huh! You know, you sound really interested all of a sudden- are you going to start making me act all childish and cute now?" 

"Hah! Unlike _you_ , I am _not_ into my sister." 

"Eh. Give it time." 

We finished up some of the usual boring quests then decided to hit a dungeon before lunch. 

It wasn't long before we cleared our way to the final boss, and got started on him. 

"Hey, he's getting ready to fire breath us-" 

"Got it!" 

She quickly fired some high damage range spells drawing his focus to her, and then circled away from me and our monster companions, turning him in her direction. 

The fire dragon let out a monstrous roar, the unleashed a hellish blaze into the empty courtyard. 

She even managed to take cover behind a pillar, avoiding most of the damage herself. 

_She's getting really good at this_! I thought, as if I needed any more reason to fall for this girl. 

As the great Red Dragon fell before us, shattering into a prismatic explosion of light, I looked at her Avatar. 

Her long silvery hair glimmered in the afterglow of the fight, and her eyes were grey and thoughtful. Her hair bounced with her every turn, and her breasts, two full round perfect globes, stood proudly on her chest, clad in intricate weave of silvery, and gold, metal armor, which hugged to her every curve, and doing little to conceal the tribal tattoos which were scrawled beautifully across her arms, legs, and torso. 

She was a stunning image of absolute perfection; the likes of which was scarcely humanly attainable. 

_Calm down_ , I told myself. _Beneath the code, she's still a real girl!_

We gathered up the loot to see what we got, and divided the spoils as she prepared to log out. 

"Aww, at this rate I'm never gonna have a full gold rated set." 

Her voice was whiny and pouty, yet really cute. 

"Still trying to tempt me with the cute little sister stuff, huh?" 

"A girl's gotta try!" 

Her game character blew me a kiss as she logged out, and I decided to head out of my room for a little stretch as well. 

When I got downstairs I was quickly greeted by the delicious scents wafting up to me from the kitchen. 

_Jeez,_ I thought. 

Mom and dad had a tendency to go all out whenever we had _any_ kind of company. 

I was kind of surprised that they hadn't given up their business life to start their own little husband-wife home cooking show. 

They were pretty good at it too, but I never understood the joy they got from being in the kitchen for long hours. Not only did they spend lots of time in there, but they always seemed blissfully happy while they were at it. 

Although that one time I almost walked in on dad bending mom over the kitchen counter did seem like a more probable cause. 

Now don't go psychoanAlliezing me or anything, alright? 

If you live in denial about the fact that your parents have sex, then maybe _you_ should get _your_ head checked! 

Anyway, I was seventeen at the time and old and mature enough to handle it without developing any 'issues' or anything like that. 

The only impact it had on me if any, was that I had made it a habit to listen for a second before barging into the kitchen when anyone else was in there. 

I neared the kitchen, then got the all-clear and headed in. 

Dad greeted me first: 

"Hey, look who's back from then dead. Is the Wi-Fi down or you here to fend off starvation Kev?" 

"Wi-Fi's fine, or else I wouldn't have walked in here so calmly." 

Mom chuckled at my rebuttal before playfully ruffling my hair as I retrieved some brownies from the table, and a juice from the fridge before heading out. 

"Speaking of which, didn't we have two children, dear?" 

Dad did a quick check on his fingers then said, "By God, you're right! I know we lost one son to the dark confines of his room twelve years ago, but I think our daughter seems to have fallen to the same fate." 

As I left the kitchen my mom called after me: 

"If you see your sister, please let her know that her parents love her very much, and she can leave the room to visit us sometime before we hit the dirt." 

"If you want to wake the beast then do it yourself. I say, let sleeping demons lie!" 

Allie hiding out in her room? 

Hmm. 

You would think she was out in the snow chasing squirrels and doing whatever annoying crap she usually does. 

I was halfway up the stairs when she came sauntering out of her room, stretching as she walked. 

"Aww, you brought me snacks?" 

She made a grab for my brownies but I was ready for her and snatched it just out of reach! 

"Forage for your own grub!" 

She pouted at me, and struck a pose which struck an unthinkable chord in my brain. 

Maybe it was the adorable way she had her hair up in a ponytail, which stuck out to the left side of her head. Or maybe it was the oversized loose t-shirt she wore alone, which carelessly hung to the side leaving one shoulder bare, and putting her long, slender legs on show. Or maybe it was the way she hopped from one leg to the other as she prepared to make another go. 

But I couldn't help but think, _is my annoying little sister actually kind of cute?_

I shook the thought from my head and evaded her as I made a quick dash into my room. 

The only explanation I could think of was that my little cyber playmate Lessie had gotten into my head a bit more than I thought. 

Allie, my little sister might be many things, but she most certainly was _not_ cute! 

That sure came out of nowhere though. 

Had I ever seen her wear her hair up in a cute ponytail like that? 

Not recently, as far as I could recall. 

It was certainly an accidental manifestation of one of my most private fantasies, but damn, it was much more effective than I ever thought. 

I went back to my room and quickly ate my food before getting back in to _Fantasy_ _Realm_ , where I played by myself for a bit. 

Truthfully though, my heart wasn't really in it. 

I was really hoping Lessie would be back by now. 

Her company was the difference between tedious boredom and sheer excitement recently. 

Eventually I gave up, and just lay down on the ground, looking up at the mesmerizing aesthetics of _Fantasy Realm_ on the external display mounted on the wall of my room. 

The conversation we had that morning kept replaying in my mind. 

Our risqué encounter last night was so hot. 

Without thinking I began to fantasize about the prospect of her being here, right now, in my room. 

Whenever I thought about her, only her game character ever came to mind. 

Sure, her game avatar was really sexy, but it was always so hard to imagine that design in real life. 

What would she really look like? 

I let me mind wander, remembering her cutesy voice, saying 'big bro' while we dirty talked, then suddenly the image of Allie popped into my head, her cute little ponytail swaying back and forth as she walked sensually towards me, tugging at her t-shirt as she said seductively: 

"You know Kev, I'm not wearing _anything_ under this-" 

*Ahhhh! 

I almost leapt off of the ground in shock! 

What the fuck was that? 

I mean I knew that my brain was capable of some pretty twisted, warped shit. 

Like Allie wasn't exactly lying about the tentacles thing; I'm pretty sure she found that out while going through my stuff. 

But this? 

This was a whole new level of weird. 

And to make things worse, the thought had actually gotten me stiff as fuck! 

_As if having had the thought at all wasn't bad enough._

I was still agonizing over the mental image when a little bleep told me that Lessie was back. 

She called as soon as she saw that I was online, so I grabbed my headset and answered. 

We were chatting for a little bit while she was sorting through her character's junk, when she noticed something was up: 

"You okay there bud?" 

I glanced at my watch. 

It was getting close to dinner time. 

"Mhm," I answered, "I've got a dinner thing this evening. Just mentally preparing myself for it." 

"Ooh, black tie kind of affair or is this of the more casual kind." 

"Casual. My parent's invited my neighbor's family over for dinner. They get excited about these things, so they go all out with the cooking, but in general it's just a drag." 

"Hm. I see. Your, *ahem* sister gonna be there?" 

"You just can't help yourself, can you?" 

"I could- but I don't want to. Teasing you is waay too much fun." 

I sighed. 

"Why don't you get all dressed up for her?" 

"What?" 

"Go all out, shave, dress to impress, bring out the swag!" 

"Uh- no." 

"Awww, why not?" 

"Wouldn't make a difference." 

"I'd wager that it would. Do you normally go all out for dinner-guests?" 

"Not really." 

"Then it _would_ make a difference. Trust me!" 

"Wha-? Wait, let me guess. Your big bro gets you all hot and bothered when he dresses up?" 

"Actually, the opposite. I went for the cute and sexy look and he had to pick his jaw up off the ground. And he's not the weird one. I am! So ha!" 

"Yeah yeah, but any woman dressed in the right way can have that effect. I'm a guy. It would just be weird." 

"Any woman, huh?" 

"Oh no-" 

"Been checking out lil' sis?" 

"No!" 

"Come on, not even a little?" 

"Nope!" 

"Hmph!" 

She almost sounded as if she was personally offended! 

I was about to ask her what that was about when she quickly added; 

"Shoot! Gotta go! Will you be back after dinner?" 

"Yup." 

"Okay. Buh-byeee~," and with a click she was gone. 

As I took a shower in my bathroom, I pondered Lessie's sentiments. 

Dress up, huh? 

I suddenly remembered how Allie had gotten under my skin earlier, and my competitiveness began to take hold. 

Maybe I _should_ dress up! 

Make her go through the uncomfortableness that I did. 

Hell if it didn't work, what's the worst that could happen? 

Lessie would definitely get a kick out of the fact that I at least tried, and we'd probably have a good time chatting about it. 

After my shower I made sure to shave, style my hair a bit, and then sneak off to find Dad, since I didn't exactly pack formal wear for my two week vacation. 

As luck would have it, Mom was in the shower and he was already dressed, and he absolutely lit up when I told him I wanted to borrow something to wear for dinner. 

Of course I said that I was taking an interest in Melanie, since I didn't have a girlfriend or any serious romantic prospects. 

"Trying to impress Melanie with the ole' 'well-dressed man' approach, eh? Don't worry Jack, I gotcha back!" 

I tried really hard to suppress the urge to roll my eyes, I really did. 

"Babe, have you seen my white shirt?" he called to mom in the shower. 

"A bit much for dinner don't you think?" 

"Not for me, Kev is putting the moves on Mel." 

The shower immediately turned off and mom came dashing out of the bathroom, dripping wet and wrapped in a towel. 

"Well why didn't you say so? Gosh, we have _got_ to do something about that hair of his." 

"W-what? What's wrong with my hair?" 

"Nothing honey, you're perfect just the way you are- now just shut up and let mommy make you pretty." 

There are some times in life when you really regret even being born. 

As my mom hustled, fixing my hair several times over before eventually giving up and leaving to return to my horror with a pair of scissors, my dad searched for his 'sexy white shirt' and some decent fitting dress pants. 

While my mom worked on my hair, I came to a startling revelation. 

My mom was hot. 

I mean seriously, she had an amazing body. 

But I was aware this for as long as I've had eyes. 

The revelation was that even though she was wet, wrapped only in a little towel, and showing off some serious amounts of cleavage and skin, it had no effect on me whatsoever! 

I mean her breasts were glistening wet from her shower, and bouncing about in front of me as she worked on my hair; surely this would turn anyone on, no? 

But nothing! 

So much for my 'any woman dressed sexy can get you going' theory. 

The thing that really got to me though was the fact that Allie had slipped into my mind after our little 'run in' this morning. 

I mean what the hell was that? 

She wasn't half the knock out babe mom was, but she wears her hair in a cute ponytail and sticks her tongue out at me while striking an adorable pose and- 

_Oh my fucking God my cock just twitched!_

Now I can't even think about it without getting turned on? What the Hell! 

"Down boy," mom teased, and suddenly I became embarrassed. 

"You must really have the hots for Mel, huh. I could tell that you were thinking something dirty about her just now." 

She gave me a little wink. 

_No no no no NO!_

I was on the verge of having a panic attack. 

If anyone wants to know what an existential crisis looks like, look no further. 

I began to rationalize it in my head. 

Maybe it wasn't Allie. 

Maybe it was the look? The way she acted? 

I tried to picture Mel doing this, but that was a disaster. 

"Are you stupid? What kind of pathetic girl do you think I am?" is probably what she would be more inclined to say. 

Oh, what about mom? 

She could pull off the ponytail, right? 

But there was no way she could be cute. 

This was a woman who radiated maturity and sophistication. 

I was still searching for a cure for my psychological sickness when mom declared, "Tada!" 

And I looked in the mirror and thought, _holy shit. I look good!_

My dad emerged from the walk in closet with the required clothing and gave an impressed whistle. 

"Good job, hun!" 

I gave my mom a quick hug, then grabbed the clothes from dad who gave my behind a playful smack as I tore off for my room to change. 

I got ready, gave myself one final look in the mirror, and then went downstairs to wait on our guests' arrival. 

As I descended the staircase, Mom and Dad gave me an exaggerated welcome; wolf whistles, blowing kisses and cheering like my adoring fans. 

The reaction drew Allie's eyes to me, and her mouth fell open in a shocked 'O'. 

_Suck it!_ I thought to myself, the triumphant feeling practically lifting my confidence sky high. 

She almost _never_ looked at me with anything but smirking teases and sharp glares, making the stupefied expression on her face beyond priceless. 

As I walked down the stairs, she couldn't even take her eyes off of me! 

I'd paid her back, and then some! 

It felt so good I didn't even notice how super amazingly cute she looked, wearing her yellow spaghetti strap dress with that huge bow that bounced like butterfly wings on her back. 

Nope, I did not notice it at all. 

"Looking good Kev! Mel doesn't stand a chance," my dad added with a wink. 

"M-mel?" my sister glanced at my dad, then back at me with an expression that looked equal parts hurt and confused. 

_What the hell was that about?_ I thought. 

"Yup. Doesn't your brother look stunning Allie?" 

"I-uh-" 

But as she stammered her response the doorbell rang, and my folks went ahead to usher our guests in. 

I glanced over at her and her arms were folded defiantly, and her gaze seemed to be purposely directed elsewhere. 

Holy shit! 

I'd seen never seen Allie this upset before. 

I mean pouty whiny upset, sure! 

But not this! 

It was _hilarious!_

I seriously owed Lessie big time for her suggestion. 

As we ate dinner, I caught her constantly trying to steal little glances at me. 

I mean I was used to her staring at me while we ate, as she was usually trying to do something stupid to me. 

But this was different. 

A couple times our eyes even met, and she looked away with a cute little blush. 

I was in heaven. 

Dinner ended up going by in a flash, and I was still in dreamland when my dad snapped me out of my reverie: 

"Right Kev?" 

"Huh?" 

Everyone was looking at me, including Melanie, and I suddenly realized that I'd been so caught up in getting back at Allie that I ended up ignoring Melanie completely all night. 

She was actually staring at me intently with a look that I could not place. 

"I was just saying, it's a nice night out, Kevin, why don't you take Melanie here up to the loft." 

I looked over at her and to my surprise she quickly nodded. 

"You like stargazing, Mel?" 

"Yes Mr. Conner." 

"We've got a pretty good view of the lake from the deck up there, and there's a telescope set up. Just make sure to take your coats kids, it's freezing out." 

_Ugh._

The heating in our house was superb, but it meant that I wasn't at all prepared for the outdoors. 

The deck wasn't usually so bad though. 

It was designed to keep the wind from hitting you directly, so it was pretty easy to keep warm, and a nice place to get cozy in this weather. 

I went to my room to grab some more layers to throw on real quick, then guided Melanie up to the loft, which led to the upper deck. 

We were looking over the rails at the fantastic view of the great Lake below. 

"Soo- you got all dressed up tonight," She cooed, as she scooted really close to me, her shoulder brushing against mine; "was that for me?" 

She gave me a little wink as she said this. 

She was so close I could smell the sweet scent of her perfume, and see the little puffs of her breath in front of me, so I kept my gaze forward, and down towards the lake, trying to avoid letting her get to me like she usually did. 

"You know it's okay to look at me a little," she added, placing a her finger under my chin, and guiding my gaze to her body. 

I'd been through an entire summer of this before, so I knew how it went. 

She'd try to unsettle me, gain the upper hand, and then turn me down if I so much as hinted that I wanted her. 

Well, unfortunately for her, not only was I game, but after the way things had gone with Allie tonight, I was in the zone! 

_Bring it!_ I thought. 

Still, I had to be careful. 

She was pretty hot, and though she definitely couldn't hold a candle to the perfectly rendered female avatars from _Fantasy Realm,_ nothing in the game world came close to replicating the intoxicating of a desirable woman in close proximity. 

And right now she was trying to unsettle me with her closeness. 

I tried not to let my breathing falter, knowing that in the cold it would show as clear as day. 

"What? You don't like my body?" she gave a little pout, "or are you still thinking about your video games?" 

"Are you a mind reader now?" 

"No, but you haven't even looked at me all night. I know how you are, always living in your fantasy worlds. But a real woman is right here, if you just open your eyes- and look." 

She giggled a little, but unlike Lessie's heavenly giggles it was fake and see-though. 

I gave her a 'not very impressed' look, then returned my gaze to the lake. 

She moved in closer yet before continuing: 

"I know you think I'm playing games with you, but I'm not." 

Despite my best efforts I shuddered a bit, the warmth of her breath as she spoke close to my ear making the pores along my neck flutter just a bit. 

"I'm getting a little chilly out here, why don't we go inside and you can warm me up a bit." 

I gulped, as she took my hand, and guided me back into the loft. 

There was a cozy loveseat and a sofa set inside, in front of a modest home theatre set up. 

She pushed me onto the loveseat, then stripping off her coat she tossed it onto the seat beside me before she began climbing on top of me. 

Her knees pressed into the softness of the sofa on either side of me, and her legs slipped through the slits in her dress, revealing the smooth naked skin of her legs on either side of me. 

"Do I have your attention now, Kevin?" 

She arched her back a bit, drawing my attention to the way her ample breasts stood out on her chest, and letting her crotch brush just tantalizingly against the growing bulge in my pants. 

I was tempted to reach forward and take them into my hands, even if I knew she would probably just laugh bitterly and slap them away before ridiculing me a bit. 

_Be strong_ , I thought. 

_Think about anything else Kev!_

I tried thinking about Mom's sexy towel clad body from earlier, but that was as ineffective as ever. 

I tried thinking about the sexy game avatars from _Fantasy Realm_ and Lessie, but even that came up short. 

It wasn't until my lunatic good for nothing brain subconsciously conjured up the image of Allie, striking that cute pose with that adorable ponytail hanging to the side and draped carelessly in that oversized t-shirt, that I was able to free myself from the spell of the vixen in my lap. 

A wry smile crept onto my face, and I saw Melanie tense as I lifted my hands, only to place them behind my head as I let my cock twitch up, and giving her a little caress over her panty clad crotch. 

She let out the faintest whimper, and looked into my eyes with shock, unable to comprehend that I was not only able to resist but even counter her whims. 

She ground her hips into me, trying to see if I would give in, and reach forward to ravish her, but again, to her chagrin, I resisted. 

Her teasing smile was replaced with a 'how dare you' look that was equal parts shock and contempt, and she ever so subtly moved her hips against me a few more times before leaning in with her lips to my face. 

She was inches away from me, when I turned my face and put a finger to her lips, bringing a scowl to her face. 

She looked so angry I thought for a second that she might actually slap me, but fortunately for me Allie chose that precise moment to come wandering in. 

She practically jumped off of me, and began straightening her dress. 

Allie shot me a curious knowing smile, before speaking: 

"Trying to graduate from giving blowjobs in the barn behind the lodge, are we?" Allie directed the statement to an incredulous Melanie. 

She glared at Allie, then folded her arms beneath her chest crossly. 

"Well _hi_ there little Allie. Tell you what, when Kevin wants to play _house_ with a little girl, he'll give you a call, but why don't you run on downstairs and leave the grownups alone." 

A look of hurt momentarily crossed Allie's face, and I suddenly felt really pissed off. 

I mean sure, I hated my little sister, and she was as annoying as _fucking hell_. 

But she was _my_ sister, and this bitch had no right to talk to her like that. 

"I'd rather play house with Allie than do anything grown up with you, Mel." 

She turned on me without missing a step. 

"Hah, now that's priceless. Not only are you a pathetic video game obsessed dweeb, but you're a sister loving freak as well, huh?" 

"If the only alternative was _you_ then the real question would be 'what kinky shit am I gonna do with my adorably cute little sister today'?" I countered with a smile. 

"Ugh. You're a creep." 

"And you're nothing more than a pathetic little girl with big breasts," Allie retorted this time, giving me a conspiratorial nod before coming over to my side, and plopping down on the sofa beside me. 

Allie looked shocked at first that I'd stood up for her, but now she was positively beaming. 

God I hope this doesn't go to her head too much! 

"What a bunch of creeps!" Melanie scoffed with a huff. 

She was really mad, and Allie was enjoying this as much as I was. 

I took one glance at her, and figured, what the hell! 

I took her hand pulled her into me and wrapped my hands about her, and Allie, not missing a beat, clung to me, draping one leg over my own seductively. 

"Now if you'll excuse us, my sister and I are gonna 'play house'. You can show yourself out, can't you?" 

Melanie's mouth fell open in shock, and she stood there stupidly for a few moments before finally stomping her way downstairs and out of the loft. 

As soon as her footsteps faded, Allie held me for a moment, before looking into my eyes and bursting into a fit of giggles. 

"I can't believe we did that!" 

"Uh-huh." 

"That was soo cool!" 

_Yes, but she's gone, do you think you could you get off of me now?_

Though the thought echoed in my head I did nothing to move her. 

"Did you mean it?" she was looking up at me with sparkly eyes. 

"Mean what?" 

"That I'm cute." 

I rolled my eyes at her. 

"Yeah. Maybe. You can be sometimes- hey, what are you-?" 

Allie's eyes were tearing up, and I pulled her back into my arms for a proper hug. 

"Allie, what the hell?" 

"I'm sorry, it's just- it's been like ten years since you've called me that." 

She sniffled a bit as she spoke. 

"You're nineteen- who even wants to be called cute by their older brothers at that age?" 

"I always want to be your cute little sister." 

"Is that why you behave like such an annoying brat." 

She pouted: 

"No, that's really just how I am, but-" 

She looked like she was pondering something that she couldn't find the right words to say. 

"But- what?" 

"Well- you've always chased girls who act like that. Why do you hate it when I do it?" 

"W-what?!" 

Allie finally got off of me, and I retreated slightly to my side of the couch. 

"If you met me and you didn't know who I was, you'd like me, wouldn't you?" 

She was fiddling her fingers nervously as she spoke. 

"What's gotten into you?" 

"Come on, would you?" 

"I don't think I can objectively answer that." 

"Come on, try! Just think about it. Pretend that I'm just some random cute girl, who has a kind of a thing for the quiet, brooding reclusive type, what would you do?" 

I looked her over and realized just how adorable she really looked in her little yellow dress with the bow on the back, and her hair done up in the little side ponytail and- 

_Take you on my bed and ravage that cute little body with my mouth!_

I muttered curses under my breath and rose hastily from the couch. 

"Hey- wait Kev, come on! Don't be like that! 

_Lessie,_ I thought, _you've ruined my brain!_

I ignored Allie's complains and made my way down the stairs towards my room, but as I came to the corridor where my room was, something caught my attention. 

_What was that sound?_

_Was that- Fantasy Realm?_

That was strange. 

I don't remember leaving my laptop on- 

But wait. 

It's wasn't coming from my room. 

It was coming from- Allie's room? 

I walked past my room to her door which was just a little ajar- a rare slip up, that's for sure. 

I looked back to make sure she hadn't chased after me immediately, then quickly stole inside. 

It was dark, but in the corner of her room, just around her bed, was a little flickering screen with the Fantasy Realm login page open. 

The username field was blank- 

Hey what is this? 

Is she actually playing, or was this just some prank? 

Wait- when I first logged into to _TeamTalk_ \- the Ip conflict? That was her? 

I switched out the tab from Fantasy Realm and sure enough, the little _TeamTalk_ icon was in the taskbar. 

Holy shit! 

There seemed to be a web page open too, so I clicked on it and saw that she'd been looking up youtube 'how-to' videos on how to play. 

There was an 'everything you need to know about elf rangers' video, a 'everything you need to know about crafting gold rated armor' video, even one with the bait tactic that Lessie had used in our last dungeon. 

She was actually playing! 

_Wait- the tactic that Lessie used. Who was it that put the little sister thing in my head in the first place..._

_My head started spinning._

*Thud. 

I looked up from the dimly lit screen to see Allie standing in the doorway with a shocked expression on her face. 

"Okay, before you start freaking out, it's not what you think." 

"What the hell is this?" 

"I swear Kev, I didn't even know it was you when I first met you, I was just trying to figure out how to play and you started helping me-" 

"Y-you- it can't be." 

I moved the cursor over to the TeamTalk icon and hovered over it, and sure enough- 

*Logged in as Alessandria1207* 

-came up. 

I started hyperventilating a bit, my mind going blank from shock as I backed away from Allie and the laptop. 

"Kev, I swear, I didn't mean for this to-" 

_Like hell you didn't!_

I pushed past her and dashed out of the room. 

I lingered for a moment in the hallway in front of my door. 

My room, this was my safe place. 

But there was no Lessie waiting there for me online anymore. 

That was a lie. 

My head was spinning, as the hot steamy conversations I'd unknowingly had with my little sister came into my head. 

I continued past my room, down the stairs and towards the front door. 

"Hey, Kev. Mel looked kinda upset when they left, everything alright?" 

I ignored my dad and headed out the front. 

"Kev, you're not going out like that are- hey Kevin!" 

I shut the door and continued walking. 

The snow was freezing but I didn't care. 

_You win Allie,_ I thought, _you've made me hate myself enough so now I'll just die_. 

I walked all the way down to the lake, and just sat at the end of the little pier, looking out at the frozen expanse of water before me. 

So this was all planned from the beginning, huh. 

See folks, this right here is why you don't trust real girls. 

Virtual ones were pretty much coded to never betray you. 

So what if they aren't real? 

At least they won't break your heart and shatter your soul into a million little pieces. 

I was shivering. 

_Probably couldn't make it back up to the house if I tried._

With a sigh, I lay back and looked at the stars. 

It really was pretty. 

_Like Allie in her little yellow dress-_

*Argh! 

Why was my stupid brain still so hung up on her! 

"Kevin!" 

Great now I'm hearing her voice in my head. 

"Kevin, please!" 

I looked up to the dock to see Allie, in full snow wear, lugging a great big blanket, trudging her way over to me. 

"Go away," I muttered, turning back to the black icy desolate landscape before me. 

But instead, she tossed the blanket over me, then wrapped her arms around me grasping me tight. 

I tried to shake her off. 

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked angrily. 

"Saving your life, doofus." 

"Kinda defeats the point of suicide." 

"Oh, come on. It can't be that bad, can it?" 

I looked back at her with an icy glare, and she looked down guiltily. 

"You really hate me that much?" she mumbled. 

"After what you did, do I have reason not to?" 

"I'm sorry, Kev, I just got carried away. You were being so nice to me, and it felt really good for a change." 

"Huh?" 

I looked back at her again, and tears were welling up in her eyes again. 

Pftt, as if I was falling that trick again! 

Even if she did look like an adorable little snow angel in the pale moonlight- 

*Argh! 

I turned my gaze forward again, and this time she wrapped the blanket about us both, before wrapping her arms around me again. 

She nuzzled her face into the nook between my shoulder and neck, before continuing: 

"I really am sorry. I never wanted to hurt you." 

"Then why did you do it?" 

"Because... I dunno..." 

She fidgeted a bit, and I grumbled in retaliation. 

"Because- you never talk to me anymore." 

"And?" 

"And it's not fair." 

"What isn't?" 

"That you- uhm, have this thing for little sisters, yet you still hate me." 

"I'm sorry, come again- what?!" 

"I went through your stuff. That's how I saw the tentacle things-?" 

"I hate you." 

"-and I thought, damn, you need help." 

"I seriously hate you." 

"-but then I came across something that I thought at first was even worst. Little sister porn comics? And why is it _always_ Japanese?" 

"Did I mention that I hate you?" 

She giggled. 

"At first I thought 'hell yeah, I'm gonna get you good this time!' But then something else happened." 

"What?" 

I waited for a bit, and I felt her tense up, as if she was trying to talk about something really difficult. 

I wriggled free of Allie's hug, and turned to face her, the blanket still draped over us both. 

"The little sister in your favorite comic- didn't she remind you of me at all?" 

"What?" 

She was studying me nervously. 

"I read it over and over, and I kept thinking. Apart from the sex stuff- this was just like you and me. At first I was really grossed out, but then I got kinda angry- I mean, I'm your _real_ little sister, why they hell did you hate me so much when this was what you liked?" 

I looked at her in shock, and suddenly it occurred to me: 

The cute side-ponytail, the oversized t-shirt hanging loosely on one shoulder, even the pose she'd struck that morning- 

It wasn't just a coincidence; she was imitating the little sister from my favorite manga. 

How could she know? 

And why would she even-? 

"What makes you think I even like that book that much Allie?" 

"Oh come on, you bought _all twelve volumes_ , and the pages were so worn I'm sure you must have read them all a _hundred_ times at least. And the page with that pose? I mean the book practically falls open on that page." 

_Well fuck..._

I folded my arms defiantly. 

"So what if I liked it? It doesn't mean _anything_." 

"Did you like her?" 

"What?" 

"The little sister in the comics-" 

"It's called _manga,_ dummy-" 

"-whatever, did you like her?" 

The defiant face I was trying to put up was wavering. 

_Did I like her?_

I fucking _loved_ her! 

She was perfect! 

Cute, adorable, and that petite little frame that just begged to be fucked. 

_Just like Allie's..._

Fuck off, brain! 

"What does it matter to you? Why are you suddenly so hung up on this?" I asked. 

"Suddenly? Kev, I've been trying to get you to look at me for _years_ now. We used to do everything together, then one day you just started ignoring me. Do you have any idea how that made me feel?" 

I was in shock. 

I mean sure, it was fun playing with Allie when we were kids, but you've gotta grow out of it at some point, right? 

Except, my favorite story in the whole wide world was about a pair of siblings who refused to do exactly that. 

Why _did_ I like that story so much? 

Then something clicked in my head. 

The first time I came across that story, I was reading manga online and then I saw the illustration on the cover and thought; damn, this girl looks just like Allie! 

I started reading it and realized she didn't just look like her, she acted just like her too. 

And just like that, I was enthralled. 

I read non-stop until I was done, and even then I couldn't get enough! 

I ended up buying the entire series, and even then I had to reread it constantly. 

A chilly wind cut through the blanket, and I shivered uncontrollably as it shook me back from the memories that had come rushing through my mind. 

"You're freezing," Allie muttered, scooting towards me. 

She unzipped her padded jacket as she climbed onto my lap, then tucked my icy cold hands inside, before wrapping her arms around me and pulling me into a tight, warm embrace. 

She wrapped the blanket more tightly around us, then just rested her head against my neck. 

"Allie- I'm sor-" 

"Shut it, just warm up a bit and we'll go back up to the house." 

As we sat there, wrapped up in each other, I couldn't help but think that this felt nice. 

My little sister might be an annoying, insolent little brat; but she was a girl, and girls are warm, and soft, and smell really nice. 

I absently nuzzled her hair a bit, and she mewed contentedly into my neck. 

"You really are a sis loving perv, aren't you?" 

I withdrew my hands from her jacket, and stretched my limbs, confirming that I was ready to make the trek back up to the house. 

"I dunno, _Lessie_ , I thought _you_ were the weird one." 

"Hey, who I am online has nothing to do with the real me." 

" _Really_? So if I did *this* you wouldn't-" 

"Mnh!" 

I reached around her as she walked ahead of me, and cupped one of her supple breasts into my hand, giving it a quick squeeze before she could pull away, but instead she placed her hand over my own as a pleasurable little moan slipped from her lips. 

Even I was shocked by her reaction, and I stared into her eyes wordlessly. 

She quickly pulled away then stalked ahead of me, blushing furiously. 

When we got up to the house, mom and dad were waiting on us with a worried look on their faces. 

"Did you two get into a fight?" Dad asked, and Allie nodded. 

"Well, did you sort it out?" 

Allie glanced at me expectantly, and I nodded before answering: 

"Yup, it's fine. We're good." 

My mom sighed, wrapping her arms around my dad. 

"I swore you two were over your little 'lover's squabbles'," she muttered. 

"Huh?" 

"Ever since you were kids! You don't fight like normal siblings." 

I looked at my mom incredulously, but she was absently yawning into dad's shoulder and two were already trudging nonchalantly off to bed. 

"Just don't kill each other tonight, kids. We'll talk in the morning," dad called, halfway up the stairs and dragging mom in tow. 

I sighed, then headed up to my room. 

I paused at my doorway to look over at Allie, but she said nothing so I headed into my room. 

I took a shower to warm up a bit, then like clockwork switched on the laptop, though for what, I had no clue. 

The blank screen in front of me seemed to reflect my own numbed state of mind, and I was about to turn it off when a little *ping* brought me back to life. 

**Heey. Does this still count as after dinner? :P**

It was Lessie, or should I say Allie now. 

I sighed, before typing my response: 

**What do you want?**

I was waiting for her reply, when suddenly a knock came at my door. 

"It's open," I called, and Allie silently opened the door and crept gingerly into my room. 

"Jeez, it's like a cave in here! Can I turn on the light?" 

She didn't even wait for my response, before flipping the switch and throwing off the shadowy veil on her own silhouetted form. 

I groaned inwardly. 

_Why was she wearing that oversized t-shirt again?_

She wore a nervous grin that told me she wasn't sure herself, so I folded my arms and shot her a disapproving stare. 

"What? Does this get up get you _that_ bothered?" 

She was nervous at first, but now she was practically gloating at me, and without asking a thing, she walked over to my bed and sat down with a 'plop!' 

"You know, I don't remember inviting you over." 

"So what, you were gonna chat with me when we're _literally_ right next to each other?" 

"Who said I was gonna chat with you." 

She shot me a pouty expression, but I refused to relent. 

"You _promised_ me we'd chat after dinner!" 

"I promised _Lessie._ Wasn't it you who reminded me not to confuse you two?" I answered smugly, with a smirk on my face. 

She pulled her feet up onto the bed, then got onto her knees. 

She shot me a super pouty look as she held her hands up like little kitten paws. 

"Did you want me to beg?" she asked cutely. 

She leaned forward, just a little, then added with a wink, "Meow." 

I was onto her so fast that she was on her back, blinking in disbelief as I propped myself up by the hands over her, my body suspended by mere inches above hers. 

I thought the surprise in her eyes would melt into fear, but instead they sparkled excitedly. 

She was practically glowing with anticipation. 

Her little delicate body squirmed under me so enticingly that it took every moral fiber in my being to stop me from devouring her delicious body like a ravenous fiend. 

"Does your naughty little sister turn you on _that_ much, Kev? Looks like someone was lying to Lessie~!" 

I couldn't believe that she could still tease me in this situation. 

_Just what are you trying to do, Allie?_

I hovered over her tensely, then as I shifted slightly to redistribute my weight, my fingers came into contact with the bare skin on her leg. 

The touch was simply electric. 

She looked deeply into my eyes, her eyes unblinking, her breath caught in her chest as even time seemed to slow to a still. 

My hand moved; almost on its own, tracing a long delicate path up her leg to her thigh, drinking in the surreal softness of her smooth, feminine skin. 

I traced the line up to where the light cotton fabric of the t-shirt began, and I let out a little gasp and shuddered, as my fingers made the revelation that her delicate little body was bare within. 

"Why aren't you wearing panties, Allie?" 

"Because I've been a bad, bad- mnh-" 

She gasped, giving a little shriek as my face closed in- 

-bad little girl." 

Her back arched, as her body leaned upwards to meet me, and I buried my face into the valley at the base of the little swells on her chest. 

"Punish me, Kev- please?" 

I placed a tender kiss at the little place beneath her chest, before I travelled down her body, past her stomach to the sweet little place that no panties were there to conceal. 

I looked up at her, and there was a wild look in her face, as I leaned in closer, giving the t-shirt a little nudge, before I pressed myself to the pleasurable spot and inhaled. 

Her scent was sweetness incarnate, and for one blissful moment I admitted to myself that nothing computer generated could come close to this feeling, so raw, so beautiful, and so real. 

I wrapped my arms around my little sister's perfect, little body, and pulled her into me. 

My lips met her not with thirst; but with slow, deliberate kisses. 

I reveled in the feel of her skin. 

The softness. 

The warmth. 

And I lapped at her wetness that was sweeter than honey to the taste. 

I savored her like a delicacy, as I made love to her with my mouth upon her most sacred place. 

"Oh my God, Kevin- just like that. You- you're driving me crazy. Mnh!" 

Her hands were running through my hair affectionately, spurring me on, and I listened. 

I alternated my kisses tantalizingly between her moist pussy lips and the sensitive flesh all around it, and within. 

I would kiss her deeply, sucking on the puffy, excited lips, then bury my tongue in her love hole and flick it there within. 

She squirmed in my arms, and I was in complete denial about the fact that the perfect angel in my arms was my little sister. 

In that moment logic ceased to exist. 

My raison d'etre was reduced to the simple fulfillment of pleasure demanded by the flawless goddess before me, so I worshipped her with my tongue, my fingers and lips. 

As she reveled in the sheer delight of my work, I could feel her hips begin to thrust into me. 

She was close. 

Her breaths were coming in ragged little pants, and she was squirming beneath me desperately. 

Reading the signs, I reached up to the wonderful swell of her little, perky breast, and pinching the nipple, I gave it a little tweak. 

I looked up into her eyes, then whispered, "Allie, cum for me," before burying my tongue into her clit. 

"Yes Kevin! I'm coming for you, oh my godddd! Mmnnnhhhhhhh! Anh- oh yes!" 

Her hips ground her pussy mercilessly into my face, and I let my tongue slide back and forth in time with her hips as she rode through her orgasm against me. 

As her body went limp, I held her, letting her down delicately to the bed. 

Her big brown eyes were staring at me affectionately, and I just held her gaze- the shock and awe of what had just happened now starting to sink in. 

A tightness began to form in my chest, and Allie, sensing this, leapt at me. 

She knocked me onto my back, wrapping her perfect little arms around me, pulling me into her face. 

I was surprised by how easily her lips found mine, but when they did we kissed, and we kissed, and we kissed! 

Our bodies melted together as she pulled me in for kiss after kiss, until her lips parted and her tongue came probing, searching, seeking my own tongue before enthralling me in a rhythmic dance of passion. 

When we finally pulled apart, she buried her head into my neck, her body still wrapped around mine. 

I was torn between struggling to catch my breath, and reveling in the delight of her soft, warm body pressed so intimately against me. 

But the high of our intimate romp was receding and my brain was waking up the reality of what just happened; 

The tightness in my chest began to grow again. 

Allie tried to tame my worry with the softness she conveyed in her pretty brown eyes, but my conflicted feelings ran deep. 

I got up, and turned away from her, afraid that the doubt in my eyes would harm her. 

"Kev..." 

"Big brothers aren't supposed to hold their little sisters like that." 

She wrapped her arms around me, resting her neck against me affectionately, but it did little to alleviate my guilt. 

"Little sisters aren't supposed to go to sleep every night pining for their older brothers either, but that never seemed to stop me." 

I scoffed, "Every night, Allie? Really?" 

"I'm serious." 

She held me silently for a bit, before her hands slipped away from me. 

"You hate me now, don't you..." she mumbled. 

"Hate you?" 

I turned to look at her. 

"Yeah- for tricking you?" 

"What are you talking about, Allie?" 

The radiance had faded from her face, and she was timid and fearful again. 

"You know- the t-shirt, the ponytail. I came in here practically begging you to-" 

"Are you kidding me? Just because you teased me doesn't justify me jumping you like that." 

"But it was more than teasing- I mean, I went through your stuff. I studied your fantasies and I used your love for that little sister character to make you want me." 

I laughed, and she looked at me confusedly. 

"Allie- that character. I don't love her." 

She sighed, "Yeah, sure. You read the books a hundred times for educational purposes, right?" 

She looked away with annoyance. 

I scooted closer to her, and put my hands on her face, turning her eyes back to me. 

"The only reason I started reading that thing was because that little sister character reminded me of you." 

She stared at me in open mouthed shock. 

"I never loved _her_ Allie, I loved you." 

"But you were so mean to me. You stopped talking to me for _years_." 

I sighed, letting one hand fall to my side while the other still cradled her face. 

"You were just a kid Allie, you couldn't understand back then." 

"Understand what?" 

"The effect you had on me." 

"What?" 

"I felt things for you- strange, confusing things that normal people don't feel for their siblings. I got scared, so I pushed you away." 

Her hand came up to meet mine, and she entwined her fingers with mine before resting her face affectionately against it. 

"You genuinely hated me just yesterday, Kev." 

"I did- I'm sorry Allie, I convinced myself that I hated you and I guess I started believing it somewhere along the way." 

A tear rolled down her cheek as I spoke, but she quickly wiped it away before punching me in the shoulder- hard! 

"I guess I deserve that, but ouch!" 

"That was for leaving me behind!" she exclaimed, but hurt look in her face turning into anger. 

She hit me again, harder this time- 

"And that is for _trying_ to make me hate you!" 

I took the blows that I deserved unflinchingly. 

She hit me again, this time softer, the anger in her eyes turning into that playfulness that I sometimes hated, sometimes loved- 

"That was for replacing me with a _fake_ imaginary little sister!" 

I smiled, and she hit me again, softer yet, this time leaving her hand on my shoulder as she did. 

"That was for every time you touched yourself thinking about _her_ when you should have been thinking about _me_." 

I placed my hand on hers, and kissed it, apologetically, and this time she leaned in to kiss me- 

"And that, was for all the years that you _wasted_ when I was pining for you, and you should have been making love to me." 

I leaned in and kissed her again. 

"Is that what you want?" 

She nodded, then blushed, as if embarrassed by the revelation. 

I took a step back then studied her with a frown. 

"Hey, what the hell was that?!" 

"That t-shirt is starting to piss me off- I don't want to make love to you for the first time while you're dressing up like someone else." 

Her expression immediately softened. 

She looked around my room, then an 'aha!' expression lit up her face. 

She turned me around to face the wall! 

"No peeking, okay!" 

_Why is that even a problem after what we just did?_ I thought, but I complied nonetheless. 

"Okay, you can look now," she announced less than a minute later. 

I turned around and- 

"Wow," the words left my lips before I could think, and she giggled happily in response. 

Allie was sitting on my bed wearing only the white shirt that I'd worn to dinner that afternoon. 

It was unbuttoned, and tantalizingly revealed her pale, fair skin, and her slender, shapely legs beneath, in a perfect combination of cute and sexy. 

I was baffled by how such a perfect creature could even have come to exist, right under my very nose no less. 

"You're perfect." 

"Really? Even if I'm not an unrealistically proportioned computer generated image," she winked at me as she spoke. 

I was at a loss for words. 

The human imagination could not possibly fathom something as cute and perfect as Allie looked now, smiling at me from my bed. 

I went to her. 

I slipped my hands into her shirt, wrapping them around her and reveling once again in the touch of her flawlessly smooth skin, and I planted a few hungry kisses along her neck, before working my way up to her face, where her beautiful tan lips awaited me with a hunger of their own. 

I undid the last button on the shirt, while she began rubbing the bulging place at my crotch. 

We kissed passionately before she broke the kiss, only to strip off her shirt tear and tug at my pants, her desire filling her actions with a new urgency. 

I lifted up my knees, one at a time, to accommodate her, then raised my hands to bring my shirt over my head and off. 

She bent down, staring into my cock with this devious playful smile. 

"Well hi there," she spoke teasingly to my erect cock, which stood up and faced her directly. 

I twitched in response to her, and she shrieked, before giggling playfully. 

"I think he likes me," she added, as she leaned in to kiss it teasingly. 

She planted one kiss, then two, then licked along its length before taking into her mouth and sucking it as deep as she could go. 

She let it slip out, before continuing, "One day, I'm going to make love to you with my mouth, but right now, I need you _deep_ deep inside of me." 

She kissed it once more, before lying back, pulling me down on her as she leaned onto the bed. 

Keeping a firm grasp on my cock, she stared deep into my eyes as she placed the tip at the entrance to her pussy. 

I steadied myself above her, allowing her to position herself comfortably, and gave her full control over the situation. 

She closed her eyes, an indistinct hum coming from her lips as she slowly sank the head of my cock into her warm embrace. 

She inhaled sharply, then continued slipping the length, little by little, deeper into her midst. 

"Easy," she whispered, and I moved myself back and forth a few times as I sank into her to better lubricate myself with her juices, before pressing deeper within. 

She wrapped her arms about me, and squeezed me with a little shudder, as the final few inches disappeared into her. 

"Does it hurt?" I asked, and she shook her head immediately. 

"I'm just a little overwhelmed." 

I held her, then brought her lips to mine for another kiss. 

"You know I always imagined our first time would be super romantic, but now that you're inside of me I'm feeling a little naughty again." 

She smiled me devilishly, and I began to move against her. 

"Oh god yes, definitely do that, Kev. Mnh!" 

She moaned, as I began finding a steady rhythm. 

"Does it feel good?" She cooed? 

"Better than anything." 

"Oh, you are such a- mnh, wonderful- sister fucking, pervert!" 

"Yup, I'm incorrigible," I added, before burying my head into her neck. 

I readjusted myself, resting my weight on my left hand, before continuing to thrust into Allie. 

With my now freed right hand, I began to explore her sexy little body. 

I grasped her breasts and massaged the wonderful mounds, and she wriggled pleasurably in response. 

"Why are you so good at this?! Unh!" She grabbed my hand and kept it at her breast, "Pinch my nipples Kev, mm yeah, just like that." 

I could feel her insides clench me delightfully in response. 

Her soft moist flesh of her insides felt heavenly. 

With each thrust I could feel myself getting closer and closer to cumming, and she had begun to pant as her own orgasm neared. 

"Allie, I'm kinda close," I muttered worriedly, but she gave me a reassuring smile in between her ragged pants. 

"Think we can cum together again?" 

She winked at me playfully. 

"Don't be stupid, Allie we-" 

"Trust me Kev, its okay." 

I regarded her momentarily, then relented and she smiled. 

She was working her against me now, matching my every movement with her own thrusts. 

"Are you ready to cum inside me Kev?" 

"You- are so wicked." 

"Then fuck me harder, fuck me like your personal, wicked little slut-sister." 

Her nails were digging into my back now, and I began to pick up my pace. 

I was over the edge, so there was no more room for holding back. 

"Make me cum, Kev. Make your little sister cum for you." 

"You want your big brother's cum, Allie?" 

"Mhm," her chest was rising and falling in time with her rapid, short breaths. 

"Then beg me- beg me to fuck you, Allie." 

"Please, kev. I've been such a wicked little whore, please fill my naughty little cunt with your seed!" 

"Ah! I'm cumming Allie, ah! Yes!" 

"Mnh, mnh, mnhhhh! Yes, Kev I can feel it! Cum deep inside me! Ahhh!" 

She screamed out, her hands grasping at the sheets, and clenching onto them desperately. 

She continued moving against me, milking out every last bit of my seed. 

I withdrew from her, then rolled over onto my back next to her. 

"That was- amazing!" she panted, still trying to catch her breath. 

"Are you sure that was okay?" I asked, and she waved a hand at me dismissively. 

"On the pill- *pant*- and its a safe time, you don't need to worry-" 

She rolled over, and climbed onto me, still panting from the exertion. 

"I really fucking love you." 

"Are you sure you don't just love fucking me?" I teased. 

"That too!" she hugged me tightly, "but I mean it Kev. I love you." 

"I love you too Allie." 

She wriggled about, snuggling herself up to me, and then hummed contentedly as she lay in my arms. 

I placed a little kiss on her forehead, then ruffled her hair playfully. 

It wasn't long before she was fast asleep, so I just kept holding her and petting her tenderly. 

She didn't even budge when I reached over for the covers, pulling them over us both. 

As I lay there, watching her sleep so peacefully, I felt an overwhelming feeling of affection for her. 

I wasn't sure when I nodded off, but when I woke up a little more light than I was accustomed to had illuminated the room. 

"Good morning!" 

"Mmn, morning," I replied groggily, only to be thrown wide awake by the realization that the greeting came from my mom. 

I blinked rapidly, trying to take in the situation around me. 

The curtains had been drawn, allowing the bright morning sun light to illuminate my usually dark room. 

Allie was still asleep on my chest, and Mom was in a bathrobe, sipping her morning coffee in a deliberately deceptive casual manner, seated on the far side of my bed next to my dad. 

"Told you he would wake up first, dear," my dad added. 

"How dead am I?" 

"I dunno- see the two of us here wanted to make sure you didn't die from hypothermia or something last night after that stunt you pulled, but boy did you find some _unorthodox_ ways to keep warm." 

She nudged Allie, whose eyelids began to flutter awake as well. 

"Our first thought was, 'what the hell has Kevin done now?' - but then, we heard Allie mumbling your name in her sleep with this big smile on her face, so the scales tipped a bit in your favor," she continued in her 'pretend thoughtful' tone. 

Mom was a jester to the end, but I was freaking out. 

The woman could lop your head off while wearing the most genuine, unwavering smile, and here we were lying under the covers, naked and wrapped in a most intimate embrace, the collective remnants of our lovemaking evident between us. 

I could see that Allie was now awake, glancing up at me but not moving a muscle. 

"See Kev, I told you- siblings could sleep naked together and it wouldn't be weird at all," she mumbled, unconvincingly. 

"Nice try, Allie-" mom replied, while sniffing at us in mock surprise, "but dear, is it just me or do our naked children smell like sex?" 

"You know, when I said to be nicer to each other this year I didn't mean _this_ ," Dad added humorously. 

Allie gave a nervous chuckle, then lifted herself off of me to face our parents. 

She held up the sheets to cover her bare chest. 

"Okay, now let's chat like adults. Was this consensual?" 

"Yes mom," Allie answered. 

"Okay- so was this the first time, or...?" 

"Y-yeah, the first time," I answered uncertainly. 

Mom sighed, "You know I spent years hoping it wouldn't come to this- Kevin was doing such a good job convincing himself that he hated you too." 

"Oh come on, the kids have never looked happier," my dad interjected. 

My mom rolled her eyes, before continuing: 

"Allie, I don't care if you're on the pill, use protection, understood?" 

"Yes, mom." 

"And Kevin- I do not care if she begs you, do not cum inside your sister again!" 

"Y-yes, mom." 

"Well- you two better figure out what this relationship is. In the meantime, your dad and I are fine with you two being affectionate around the house, but please for the love of God be careful outside? If the wrong people find out about this, your life can turn into hell, and quick." 

Mom stood up to leave, and dad followed her out. 

She shook her head one more time, before closing the door behind her. 

"Well that went- well," Allie noted. 

I slumped back down onto the bed, and Allie rested her head down on my chest. 

"Ugh. What were you going to do if they threw us out?" 

"No clue!" she answered in her usual peppy tone. 

_You had absolutely no plan, did you?_

"You're asking that as if I planned for all this," she gestured about herself. 

"You're kidding, right?" 

"Nope. I mean I did come in here hoping to tease you a little- but I didn't think I'd get more than a blush, and maybe a stutter or two," she was rubbing a leg against me as she spoke, thoughtfully. 

_Allie was cute but she was still a precocious brat!_

"You're lucky that you're naked and very cute-" 

"Ooh, or what?" 

"I keep forgetting that you _want_ to be spanked- maybe I'll strip off Alessandria's gear and delete Fantasy Realm from your laptop-" 

"Fuck you, you wouldn't dare!" 

"Try me," I replied with a smug smile. 

"Hn- I think I could change your mind though," she wriggled herself onto my body, and smiled wickedly as my cock throbbed against her in response to the stimulation. 

I placed my hand on her hip, but she grabbed it- 

"Nuh-uh," she scolded me, taking my hands and pinning them down above my head. "You got to play with me last night, now it's my turn to play!" 

She went for my shirt, and used the sleeves to tie my hands together, then keeping a firm grasp on them she began to wiggle slowly, and teasingly against my stirring cock. 

"Is your little sister getting you turned on, Kev?" She leaned in to kiss me, but just before our lips met, she pulled away with a giggle. 

"You know I'm going to make you beg, right?" 

I groaned in protest, but she didn't relent. 

"Do you wanna kiss me?" 

"Not rea- ugh!" She positioned her pussy just over my cock, and began to rub the moist, soft flesh against my length. 

"Maybe you want me to kiss you then." 

I didn't speak, and focused on trying to maintain my composure. 

She slid against me again, then began to move down my body to my stiffening shaft. 

Allie was a brat, but she sure as fucking hell knew how to use her sexy little body to full effect. 

She folded her hands over my leg, and looked up at my cock playfully. 

"Well hi, there, big guy!" 

She leaned towards it, then exhaled over it, a slow, deliberate, warm breath, and my body gave way to the stimulation, leaning towards her as she did. 

"Somebody wants a kiss after all! But~- you still have to ask!" 

"Kiss me, Allie." 

"Oh, surely you can do better than that, Kev!" 

"Please, Allie- kiss me." 

She leaned in, and placed a soft, delicate kiss at the base of my shaft, and it practically leapt at her in response. 

"Now, is that how brothers are supposed to react to their sisters kisses?" she asked, in that cute teasing voice. 

I smiled, finding unexpected enjoyment in her little tease. 

_Even when she was being a brat, Allie was irresistibly cute._

"No, but sisters don't usually kiss their brothers there." 

"Kiss their brothers- where?" 

"On their cocks." 

She placed a hand over her mouth in a mock expression of shock. 

"Gosh- I just don't know what to say!" she replied, before opening her lips to run her wet, wonderful tongue along my full length from the base, "but those sisters have _no_ idea what they're missing." 

"Ugh-" I moaned pleasurably, as she flicked her tongue at the tip of my cock, before taking me into her warm wet mouth. 

She was methodical in her sucking, taking me in slow, rhythmic bobs, and working her tongue against the base of my cock as she fucked me with her mouth. 

I was in heaven. 

She paused for a breath, using her hands to continue stroking my cock, now well lubricated by a significant coating of precum and saliva. 

"So, how does your little sisters mouth feel?" 

"Like if she should have been doing this a long time now." 

She giggled, climbing on top of me now. 

"Soo- do you still think your little sister is a bitch?" she placed my fully erect cock at her entrance, rubbing it against her engorged clit. 

"No." 

She frowned, "Aww- I kinda liked it when you called me 'bitch!' I'd be soo bad just to make you say it. You would get me so fucking wet, after teasing you I'd run off to my room just dying to rub myself." 

She placed the head of my cock at her entrance, and took a deep breath as it began to slide slowly in. 

"You are _so_ bad!" 

"I know- but you're starting to like it!" 

She moved slowly until I was all the way in, then began to gently rock back and forth on top of me. 

"Call me a bitch, Kev." 

"You are one sexy, naughty, 'brother-fucking' bitch." 

"Oh god, that makes me feel so hot!" 

She quickened her pace, giving little soft moans as she worked against me pleasurably. 

Unable to enjoy her body with my hands this time, I instead drank in and fully appreciated the sight of my little sister riding my erect cock. 

She was amazing, and watching her was truly breathtaking. 

She didn't merely rock back and forth; her motions were rhythmic, undulations- almost like a belly dancers'. 

Her perky breasts jiggled with each thrust; they weren't large melons like my mom's, but they were firm, and just staring at them left me with a longing to take her pert little nipples into my mouth. 

"I-I think I'm gonna cum, Kev," she panted. 

"Oh, mnh! God yes!" she screamed out! 

_I guess someone doesn't need to care if mom and dad hears us anymore._

She continued to moan, as she slowly rode out her orgasm on top of me. 

Her moans eventually softened into whimpers, and she collapsed on me. 

"By the way, I don't care _what_ mom says- if I tell you to cum inside me then you _better_ fill me up like an obedient 'sister-loving' brother." 

"Yes, ma'am." 

I slipped my hand from my constraints, then eased her off of my still hard cock. 

"Do you want me to-?" she reached for my cock, but I stopped her. 

"No, it's alright. My little sister wants her pussy filled with cum- she's gonna get her pussy filled with cum!" 

She giggled. 

"I'm gonna shower- by the way, can you _please_ help me make some gold rated armor today?" 

I stared at her in shock, and she shrugged- 

"What? Did you think I was going to stop playing?" 

"Well- yeah." 

To my further surprise, she started heading for my shower rather than her own. 

"Just because I was pretending to be someone else doesn't mean I didn't really wanna play with you. You love those games- I've, kinda wanted to play with you for some time now. I just never knew how to ask." 

I sighed. 

Even if she did I probably would have said no, huh. 

I heard the shower come on, then Allie yelled out "could you bring me a towel?" 

I retrieved one from my linen closet, then as the shower came off I sensed an opportunity to get back at her! 

I slipped in the shower just as she was soaping herself up, and I wrapped my arms around her, taking both of her breasts into my hands. 

"Heey!" 

"What? I'm just helping you wash your back!" 

"That's _not_ my back! Now stop being dirty when I'm _trying_ to get clean!" 

"But I prefer it when you're my dirty little sister," I nuzzled her neck as I continued to massage her soapy breasts in my palms. 

The fatty mounds of flesh felt positively marvelous to the touch, and despite her protests she was reach behind me, pulling me to her body invitingly. 

I massaged her a bit longer, then actually began to rub the soapy foam about her body. 

"Are you actually bathing me?" 

"Yep. Hey, isn't this what good older brothers do for their little sisters?" 

She giggled, then started ordering me about. 

"You missed a spot or two," she teased. 

"Where?" 

"On my back," she replied, as she turned the shower back on. 

I kneaded her breasts again, then helped her get all of the soap out, and she gave me a quick peck on the lips before hopping out. 

"Don't keep me waiting too long," she added, as she stepped out of the shower and headed back to the room. 

Since I was already naked and in the shower, I decided to take a quick bath, and brush my teeth before heading back out. 

I even styled my hair just as mom had done it for me the day before- 

It was a strange feeling, wanting to look my best for Allie, but what can I say? I was a lost cause. 

When I got out of the bathroom, boy was I in for a shock. 

Allie was lying on her stomach, in front of the laptop, her towel under her, and her eyes focused on the screen. 

She was playing Fantasy Realm, and completely naked too. 

I walked up behind her, and plopped down just behind her cute little butt. 

_Damn, my sister had a sexy tush!_

I began to massage it, and she purred appreciatively, yet never taking her eyes off of the screen. 

"I think I could kill elves all day if you kept that up," she added. 

So I kept it up. 

I ran my hands down the length of her smooth, shapely back, then brought the fleshy mounds of her butt together, squeezing them, then massaging the fleshy globes outwards, before pressing upwards, up her back again, and to her shoulders, completing the motion. 

I repeated this for a while, until she hunched her hips up a little and spread her legs out in front of me, revealing the pink little opening beneath her butt. 

The movement spread the lips apart a little, and a single thread of moisture hung obscenely between her lips. 

I slid back a little more, aiming my cock directly at the exposed place, then leaned forward- and my cock entered her with surprising ease. 

She gave a little yelp as I did, and I could see her game character jerk a bit, taking a few more hits that it would have, before she regained composure and went about her business of elf slaying in earnest. 

I pumped my cock into her pussy slowly, until she killed the final elf, and set down the mouse as she got to her knees. 

I placed my hand on her back, then reach forward to cup her little wonderful breasts, and give them a little squeeze as I began fucking her more seriously. 

"Yes, Kev- fuck me like a little bitch." 

"Actually I think I prefer it when you meow." 

She looked back at me, and put her hands up like little paws before- 

"Meow?" she said, as she stared at me cutely. 

It was the most divine sight I'd ever seen, and I picked up my pace exuberantly. 

"Do you like it when your little sister meows for you?" 

"Uh-huh." 

"Meow," she purred again, and I fucked her harder still. 

I held her by the hips now, positioning her to maximize the depth of penetration, and she began to moan uncontrollably. 

"God- Kev, you fuck me so- damn, fucking good! Mnh!" 

"I'm close, Allie." 

"Are you gonna cum inside of me?" she asked seductively. 

"Only if you purr for me like a good little sister-slut." 

"Meow~- do you like fucking your slutty little sister?" 

"I love fucking my slutty little sister!" 

"Oh God Kev- Fuck me. Cum in my slutty little pussy!" 

I grabbed her by her ponytail, pulling her head up to me as I grunted, thrusting away with abandon knowing I was well over the edge. 

"Oh god yes, Kev, pull my hair- make me your kitty slut!" she screamed, grinding herself on my cock as she came hard for the second time that morning. 

"Ugh, God, yes!" I shouted as I unleashed a torrent of cum into her cunt, while continuing to fuck her desperately. 

"Mnh, oh yes! Yes! Mnhhhhhhh!" She screamed out again, this time much louder than the last, as she came hard for the second time that morning. 

She spasmed a bit, and I held her until her orgasm subsided, before laying her gently on the carpeted floor beside me. 

"Jeez, Kev-" she panted, "if you keep fucking me like that I'm really gonna turn into your personal fuck-bunny." 

I pinched her nose playfully, and she blushed. 

"Don't make promises you can't keep." 

She rolled over, and climbed on top of me, then rested there on my chest. 

Her chest felt so heavenly, pressed against me; I felt that overwhelming feeling of affection begin to wash over me again. 

"You're beautiful." 

"W-what?" 

She looked up at me, blushing madly at the unexpected compliment. 

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." 

"Kev, oh my God-" she laughed, her cheeks burning red. 

I pulled her back into me. 

This feeling; her softness against me, feeling the rise of fall of her chest with every breath- it was the most heavenly feeling I could imagine. 

I kissed her again and again, then ticked her delightfully. 

"Wh-what're you- Kev!" 

She giggled, rolling away from me and screaming in glee. 

We rolled about, poking, giggling and playing before we finally collapsed again, panting tiredly. 

"Oh my god, we haven't done that in _ages!"_ Allie exclaimed. 

"I know- I figured it was long overdue." 

She reached up, and kissed me softly on the lips, then wiggled her way out of my arms. 

"I'm hungry," she announced with a pout, so we cleaned up again and got dressed this time to head downstairs. 

When I got to the kitchen, I saw that mom had left a note: 

**We went shopping.**

**If you're reading this note,**

**I'm guessing that you've finally taken a break from fucking and have come scavenging for food-**

**Check the oven; we made buns.**

**They may not be as soft or cute as your sister's, but please do eat them. ;)**

**Love, mom.**

She even drew a little eye rolling emoji under her name. 

Allie read the note, then bent down to check inside the oven, wiggling her cute little butt at me as she did. 

"Don't tempt me woman, I need food." 

She got the bread out of the oven, but we decided to make sandwiches instead of just scarfing them down dry like we typically did. 

There were leftover steaks from the previous night, and fresh veggies in the crisper. 

"I think I kind of understand why mom and dad do this so much," Allie noted, as she happily munched on her sandwich while sitting on the kitchen counter. 

She was right; it was fun. 

"You know that's not all mom and dad do in the kitchen." 

"You're kidding! Seriously?" 

"Uh-huh- I only caught them once, but I'm pretty sure they do it often. 

Her eyes suddenly lit up. 

"Can we?" 

"What? They might be home soon- hey!" 

She already leapt off the table, and was fishing my cock out of my pants. 

I couldn't even swallow my food properly to mount a proper protest before she took my entire cock into her mouth. 

It was soft and fleshy, and she quickly coaxed it from its softness. 

"I love the feeling of your cock growing in my mouth," she noted, as she resumed sucking on it. 

"Should I get you some whipped cream?" 

"Fuck no! That would ruin it- I love the way your cock tastes. Especially your precum." 

"Really now?" 

"Yeah, I think I'm becoming addicted to it actually- cum is a bit strong, but I could suck on your cock all day just to drink your precum." 

There's something irresistibly sexy about a cute girl with a filthy mouth. 

I was already getting close and Allie could tell. 

She was good at what she was doing and proud of it as well. 

"Allie, I think I heard the car-" 

She grabbed me by the butt, and shot me a glare 

"Don't you dare move- bet I can make you cum before they get in?" 

"Don't be crazy- ugh!" 

I halted my protest as she began sucking on me like a woman on a mission, and just as the door opened I stifled my groan as I shot rope after rope of thick cum into Allie's mouth. 

She shot me a naughty smile, before tucking my dick back into my trousers, then she opened her unfinished sandwich, and drizzled some of my cum onto it. 

I raised my eyebrows at her. 

"For later," she winked with a shrug. 

Mom came in not a second later with dad in tow, and I resumed eating my sandwich nervously. 

"I _told_ you, they always come out as soon as we leave." 

She ruffled my hair, before inspecting our sandwiches. 

"Oh, having an actual lunch for once? If I knew it would've started making you eat better, I'd have let you two start fucking _years_ ago!" 

"Mom~!" Allie whined as she blushed, and mom gave her a playful pat on the butt. 

"Those look good- we should make some, dear," mom continued. 

"Do you want a bite," Allie asked, mischievously- and I almost choked on my mouthful. 

"Nah- looks like you killed it with mayo," she replied, and I shot Allie a sharp 'I'm gonna kill you' glare. 

As soon as they left to change out of their outdoor clothes, Allie dashed out of the kitchen with a giggle and I gave chase. 

She ran into the living room, then dived onto the couch and prepared for my onslaught. 

"That wasn't funny. What would you have done if she took a bite?!" 

"I would probably just cum really hard on the spot!" she answered, in between giggles. 

I finally slipped past her defenses, and wrapped my arms around her, holding her tight from the back while I tickled her ribs mercilessly. 

"Oh my god, STOP! Ahahahaha-" she was practically screaming with laughter. 

"This is so much easier to do when I'm _not_ completely self-conscious about touching you!" 

"Oh Kev- I teased you every day hoping you would just grab me!" 

"Huh? Grab you and do what?" 

"Anything! _Anything_ you did would have been fine, as long as your hands were somewhere on my body!" 

"Is that why you were always being such a little bitch?" I asked her teasingly, giving her some respite to catch her breath. 

"Yup! I could not wait for you to lose it and just grab me- I'd pretend to fight a little, then 'accidentally' brush my hands against your cock. Whenever I fantasized about doing it, you'd always be rock hard." 

I spun her around to face me, then positioned myself over her. 

She was panting, and smiling at me, her gaze flicking between my face and my crotch. 

Then she put a hand on my chest, and run it down my body, brushing over the stiff bulge in my trousers. 

"Wow," She breathed, entranced by the realization of her fantasy. 

She grabbed me by the collar of my t-shirt, and pulled me down on to her, hungrily reaching for my lips. 

I placed a hand over her right breast, and squeezed it as she kissed me, wrapping her legs around me. 

"Jesus, you two cannot keep your hands off of each other!" 

Allie shrieked and I fell of the couch as mom's voice came up right behind us. 

I looked up to see mom looking down at us with a disapprovingly glare. 

"At least they're out of their rooms, dear," dad added with a pleasant smile. 

She tutted at us as she took a seat on the opposite couch. 

"Well, do you two wanna watch a movie with your old folks, or are you running back up to your rooms?" 

I glanced over at Allie as I took the seat next to her, and she nodded. 

"We'll stay," I answered, and mom looked at us in surprise. 

"Really, now? You know, dear, I think you were right- we should have set them up ages ago! I'll let you two choose the movie." 

When the movie started, Allie snuggled up next to me, and when mom shot her a stern glance she merely stuck her tongue out at her. 

I shifted uncomfortably, but mom said nothing, so I put my arms around her and relaxed as we continued to watch. 

Even after the movie was done, we spent the rest of the afternoon relaxing with mom and dad, and even helped them getting dinner ready. 

It was the kind of thing that we almost never did anymore, but it was much nicer than I ever remember things being. 

After dinner, Allie came up to my room with me and headed straight for the bed. 

"That was nice," she noted, and I nodded in agreement. 

"But- somebody is supposed to be working on my new armor," she added, as she stuck her tongue out at me. 

I plopped onto the bed, when suddenly, she leapt on top of me. 

"Oh my God, can we get married?" 

"What?" 

"In _Fantasy Realm_ \- duh!" 

I looked up at her slyly. 

"Marking your territory everywhere now?" 

"Uh-huh!" she nodded emphatically, "and by the way, you better make me a guild officer too!" 

"Zeriel would be so pissed if I did." 

"Can we? Can we pleeeease?" 

"Jeez, alright!" 

She leapt off of the bed and dashed off to her room. 

"Whoa- hey, you mean right _now_?" 

I slumped back onto the bed- then shot up. 

_Who the hell are you kidding Kev, you were one more cyber session from proposing to Lessie anyway!_

I booted my game up, while Allie brought in her laptop, and started getting set up as well. 

"So how are we doing this?" 

"Private wedding in Seraphell." 

It was a woodland realm that provided some of the most stunning visuals in Fantasy Realm. 

"You have this all planned out, don't you?" 

"You bet!" 

She did, right down the exact spot that she wanted to use. 

We got ourselves an ordained cleric, bought ourselves some pretty sleek looking wedding clothes; and had two of my best magic rings made into wedding bands. 

"Oh my God, they match!" 

I chuckled. 

Exactly what she wanted. 

Anyone who was observant enough would know that our characters were married. 

"What else can we do?" 

I pulled up a help file, and gave it a quick read. 

"We can change our home locations to either yours or mine- oh, wow! This is pretty useful actually; we can teleport once per day to our significant other," I added enthusiastically. 

"Awesome- why didn't we do this before?" 

"Because it costs like fifty mill gold." 

"W-what? A-are you kidding?" 

"Nope." 

"Please tell me you have-" 

"Relax- I got it," I added with a smirk, and Allie gave me a playful shove. 

"You're always 'Mr. Cool' when it comes to games, huh. Anything else?" 

"Once per day heal spell; called lover's blessing. Uh- that's about it." 

"Hey, our cleric looks ready for us." 

Allie cuddled with me as we prepared to go watch the ceremony on the larger screen of the Tv, when suddenly my TeamTalk started ringing. 

"Ugh- It's Zeriel and Franz." 

She rolled her eyes, then handed me the headset. 

"Hey guys, kinda busy- what's up?" 

"You're _online_ \- what're you busy with?" 

"He's probably farming wood elves for his _girlfriend_ Alssandria1207 again!" 

"You know bro, she's just using you." 

"Yeah man, gamer girls are all whores!" 

"Besides she's probably fifty and ugly _as fuck!_ " 

Allie giggled, and I realized she could hear us even from the headset. 

She pulled up TeamTalk, turned off the voice filter, then pulled me closer to share my mic. 

"Gara the glorious doing favors for an ugly chick? No way!" 

I rolled my eyes at Allie who had just used my gamer tag instead of my real name. 

"Wha- who is that?" 

"My sister." 

"The annoying one?" 

" _Yes-"_ I emphasized the affirmation, giving Allie a 'behave' look, but I knew that mischievous look in her eyes all too well. 

"Dude she sounds hot- hey, Gara-female, are you hot?" 

"Why don't you ask _Gara_?" she answered teasingly. 

"She's _cute-_ but annoying." 

"Cute? What is she, twelve?" 

"Just turned nineteen, actually," she answered before I could speak, before turning around and climbing on top of me to address me directly, "just cute? Really?" 

She ground herself a little on top of me. 

"Cute in a sexy-fuckable kind of way." 

"I'm not sure if that's creepy or hot," Zeriel answered as Allie giggled. 

"So who is this ugly bitch that's trying to steal my brother away from me?" 

" _Lessie!_ He won't even run dungeons with us anymore." 

"And I swear if you make her a guild official I am gonna riot." 

She screwed up her face angrily. 

"You know, Zer- maybe he would make you one if you didn't keep doing stupid things like forgetting to cast to water breathing before charging into a mermaid fortress?" 

"That was one time! Wait, Les?! Fuck me, that's Les! She's the only one who knew that!" 

I raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged unapologetically. 

"Dude, they're talking from the same mic; you're with her right now!" 

"You son of a bitch, Gara!" 

"Guess we're busted~," Allie sang into the mic. 

"Dude, what the hell?" 

"And why is she pretending to be your sister?" 

"I _am_ his sister, numb-nuts!" 

"The fuck?" 

"You had us thinking she was your girlfriend!" 

_I might as well hand Allie the headset at this point,_ I thought, as I sat back listening to the conversation unfold. 

"Hey- if you're not his girlfriend... wanna chat privately some time?" 

I rolled my eyes, a little pang of jealousy gnawing at my heart. 

"Seriously, right in front of him?" Zeriel admonished his compatriot. 

"What? She's not his girlfriend!" 

"Sorry Franz, I have a rule against dating guys with smaller dicks than my brother's." 

"W-what?" 

She wiggled against me, and I almost gasped at the sudden stimulation. 

"Why would you even know anything about his dick?" 

"Who knows? Unlocked bathroom doors, towel slips-? Or maybe I just like spying on him to get a good look- a sister has her ways," she licked her lips deviously as she spoke. 

_Was that last one the truth, or..?_

"Fuck- dude, is she kidding?" 

"About my big dick, or the spying?" 

"Dude, get the fuck out!" 

"Relax, she's probably a fat little ugly troll. This is _Gara's_ sister we're talking about." 

"Well, it's not like you can't check. I _do_ have a display pic." 

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" I muttered, trying to cover the mic. 

She leaned onto me in response, slipping the left side of the headset off of my ear to nibble on it softly as she continued to press me into the thin silky fabric that covered her now definitely slick mound. 

"Uh-huh," she whispered, right into my ear. 

"Holy shit, he was right- she's cute as fuck-!" 

"-and obviously a fake pic man." 

"Ahaha, fine then- call a pose and I'll get Gara here to snap it, and I'll change my display pic." 

"What?" 

"Just keep it PG." 

"Kiss him on the cheek," Franz chanted almost immediately. 

"Aww, just his cheek?" 

"Franz, you are sick- and Les, quit enabling him," Zeriel admonished. 

But Allie already had her phone out, and got it selfie ready. 

I rolled my eyes at her but played along, and she leaned in to give me a kiss, her eyes on the camera. 

She snapped the shot, and when I saw it I was floored. 

Allie's eyes were practically dripping desire, and even though the kiss was on the cheek there was nothing innocent about it. 

She sent the picture to herself via email, then quickly uploaded it to her profile from her laptop. 

"Holy shit Zer- look at that kiss," Franz responded immediately. 

"I-uh, well shit..." Zeriel was lost for words, and their reactions elicited a series of giggles from Allie. 

Allie resumed her position on top of me, but this time, she reached down and slipped my cock into her panties, and slowly inserted the head into her slit. 

I suppressed a groan as a wave of pleasure coursed through me. 

"G-gotta go guys," I whispered into the mic. 

"What is she doing-?" 

"Don't you dare hang up!" 

"Sorry boys," Allie responded, "it's time for 'Gara' to put his little sister to bed. Don't wait ~up~." 

She winked at me before ending the call. 

"You are rotten." 

"I know! But that got me so hot- be a good big brother and give me the fucking I need?" 

She was pressed close to me, and moved sensually against me, her entire body meshing against mine. 

I wrapped my arms about her, then with a heave, I stood up, lifting her little body off the floor, by cock still buried deep inside of her. 

"Oh my," she breathed, and I walked her over to the bed, placing her down on her back. 

"You've been a bad girl-" 

"Mhm?" she muttered; she was breathing heavily already. 

I pulled her to the edge of the bed, then thrusted into her, hard, eliciting a pleasurable shriek from her. 

"Oh Kev, fuck me hard- just like that!" 

I pounded into her, using my hands to hold her in position just on the edge of the bed, and she was practically screaming in delight. 

Her pussy was sloshing with every thrust, and I could feel her muscles contracting around my thick shaft, urging me to unload inside of her warm, inviting embrace. 

Her nails dug into my back and she let out one final ear splitting scream of ecstasy as she came hard, and I continued thrusting, extending her orgasm for as long as I could manage. 

When her orgasm finally subsided I was on the edge of an orgasm of my own, but her delicate body felt so fragile beneath me, she was shuddering with every thrust, so I withdrew from her, and rubbed my cock achingly above her stomach. 

She stared into my eyes, then slid from the bed to her knees, taking my cock into her mouth, but I pulled away from her. 

"Catch your breath, kiddo- I'm not going anywhere." 

I pulled her back up to the bed, and as she panted exhaustedly, I pet her head softly, and planted little kisses on her forehead and cheek. 

It was a curious thing- after fucking her like a wanton little slut, she always fell into my arms where felt like my precious little sister again who I needed to coddle and protect. 

She wriggled her way in my arms, the way she always did when she wanted to make herself more comfy, and she brushed my nose against hers playfully, just as we did when we were kids. 

"You have no idea how wet I used to get when you did that." 

"Well there's a lot I'm finding out." 

"I want you to know everything-" 

"-and I want to learn everything too," I assured her, as I prodded her nose with my own again. 

"You're gonna make me horny again." 

"Is that a problem?" 

She shook her head with a smile. 

"But- I have a job to finish," she added, as she began to wiggle her way down, playfully to my midsection. 

_Even when she was being cute, my little sister was sexy as fuck,_ I thought, and I could feel my cock rising to meet her slow, sensuous, approach. 

"Well hi there, big guy," she whispered almost. 

"You two getting acquainted?" I asked, sarcastically. 

"Just exchanging pleasantries before I devour him like a starving whore," she added in the cutest voice, and I groaned loudly as she swallowed nearly my entire length in one go. 

"So much easier when it's still soft," she complained with a grumble, before engulfing me again into her warm, inviting mouth. 

She slid her tongue along the base of my cock and I almost exploded just then, but I held back with all of my will, wanting this to last as long as it possibly could. 

"You _had_ to be practicing or something," I muttered, as my sister expertly brought me to the brink of an orgasm in the blink of an eye. 

"Well- yeah, but not on people. I should introduce you to my collection of 'Kevins'," she added with a wink, working my shaft with her hands as she spoke, "as soon as I figured out roughly how big you were, I made sure to buy one that size- then it was just practice practice practice. Every time you came close to losing it and grabbing me- oh boy, you could not keep those things out of me!" 

Just thinking about her, lying on her bed and fucking herself silly with a dildo that had my name was enough to propel me firmly over the edge. 

"Oh Allie, I'm cumming." 

"Cum inside your perverted sister's sweet little mouth!" Allie chided, as she stroked me at full speed. 

She swallowed me again and began sucking intensely, and my cock literally exploded inside of her mouth. 

She continued sucking, as she alternated between swallowing my seed and continuing to work my spewing cock right through my orgasm. 

She milked me until the last of my cum was just oozing from the tip, and she shot me a wicked sexy stare before sucking it right off the head. 

But she didn't stop there. 

She continued to lick my cock, from the head, her lips making loud smacking sounds as she sucked on it with serious intent. 

She methodically worked her way down my shaft, and finishing off by sucking on my balls with loud smacking sounds. 

"There!" she finally, announced, admiring her own handiwork, "all clean!" 

She then playfully padded her way up to my chest where she collapsed, and snuggled up as I wrapped my arms about her lovingly. 

"You know, there's this thing call the shower," I casually added, but she was already humming softly, that way she did when she was off to dreamland. 

"If you wanna shower me, then be my guest- but I'm~ off to sleep." 

She smiled carelessly, then opened one eye to glance at me in mock suspicion. 

"Just checking to see if you were planning on having your way with me while I sleep." 

"And?" 

"Sadly, it looks like I'm safe for now..." she opened her eyes sleepily to look back at me with a little pout, and I ground my pelvis into her naked little bottom in response. 

"Mmn- I'm not kidding though- if I don't wake up with a cock buried deep inside of me you're gonna be sorry! Hmph!" she buried her head into my arms again, and resumed her little night hum. 

She must have been exhausted, because it wasn't long before she was fast asleep. 

I felt exhausted too- but not tired. It was an exhilarating kind of exhaustion. 

The kind of tired that you want to be. 

I don't know when I drifted off, but I woke up sometime around three with my arm numb under Allie's head. 

She looked so cute; she didn't snore, but instead let out little soft whispers of breath as she slept as peacefully as a baby. 

She truly was my cute little sister; but she was also naked under the covers and it didn't take long for my cock to begin stirring against her. 

_Well_ , I thought- _she did ask for it, right?_

I slipped my hand from under her, being careful not to wake her; but I really didn't need to worry as she certainly seemed to be out cold. 

I drew the covers slowly down, exposing her delicious little body to my hungry eyes. 

_Hmm,_ I thought wickedly, _now what's the best way to wake her up?_

It didn't take long for my eyes to zero in on their lustful target; her butt. 

It wasn't the largest, but it was round and firm to the grasp. 

I traced my fingers in little circles across her cheeks, before spreading them wide to reveal her cute little asshole. 

I kissed each cheek lovingly, before zeroing in on the spot like a target, kissing it full on. 

_Hmm,_ I thought. 

Despite what I'd expected it wasn't unpleasant. 

None of Allie's tastes were, and I was intent on tasting every inch of her body. 

I kissed it again, before burying my tongue into the hole; and she stirred, giving a little sleepy moan. 

"That's not a cock, but I could get used to waking up like this," she mumbled sleepily. 

I prodded her with my tongue, and she arched her back, bringing her butt forward and up to accommodate my searching tongue. 

My fingers instinctively reached up, searching for her slit which was already invitingly wet, and she moaned again at the pleasurable touch. 

"Look how wet you've made me- you like eating your little sister's ass, Kev? I should warn you though-" she added with a naughty little giggle, "all my 'Kevins' have already been in there." 

"You insatiable little slut," I scolded her mockingly, before scooting up to position myself behind her. 

I spit into my hand, and smeared my cock, before letting some more spit fall into the crack of her ass, spreading the cheeks again to allow it to run, teasingly down into the little puffy hole. 

It looked so tiny I had no idea at all how she could accommodate me, but she didn't even flinch as I pushed the head of my cock into it. 

Her asshole stretched to meet my intruding cock, and she inhaled with a little whimper as my cock pressed a centimeter or two into her. 

Then she relaxed, and using her hips, ground against me slowly and deliberately, coaxing a few more inches of my length into herself. 

"Thrust into me a few times Kev-," she moaned, and I complied finding that moving inside of her became significantly easier with each thrust. 

I spit onto my remaining length, before pressing further into her. 

Her breathing was ragged, and she was on her knees now, her chest pressed into the bed as she concentrated on relaxing her anal cavity to pull me deeper and deeper in. 

It wasn't long before she looked over her shoulder at me with a devious smile, as my entire length was buried deep inside her ass. 

"God that feels good," she crooned, and began to wiggle against me, tensing and relaxing alternately as she did to massage my already buried cock. 

"Shit- that feels good," I muttered- it was almost blissful. 

Her ass was tight, though not as warm and inviting as her pussy, but the way she was squeezing me was almost threatening to push me immediately over the edge. 

"Fuck me, Kev- Fuck my tight little asshole." 

It was all the encouragement that I needed to begin moving slowly against her. 

"Give it to me hard- Mnh!" she whimpered as my pelvis slapped into her butt with my last thrust. 

I kept my pace slow, but made sure that each thrust ended with a solid thump into her round little butt, and I was rewarded with her little lewd shrieks upon each impact. 

I reached down to finger her wet little cunt, but she stopped me- 

"Uh-uh, you leave my pussy out of this- I want to feel this orgasm rock me from deep, deep inside. Now hold me like a naughty little bitch and fuck my ass, Kev!" 

There was something intensely erotic about someone as cute as Allie expressing such intrinsically naughty desires, and I secured her hands behind her back and braced my weight onto her ass as I really began pounding her deeply from behind. 

"Mnh! Keep- mnh, fucking me- like that. Mnh! Even if you cum, mnh- just keep- mnh, fucking me!" 

Her moans were synchronizing into a steady stream of 'uh's, that was quickly escalating into a crescendo of screams; punctuated only by the rapid slaps of my body slamming into hers. 

I was well over the edge, but I didn't slow down for even a second as my cock began to spew rope after rope of thick cum deep inside her ass. 

I fucked her right through my orgasm, and I was rewarded mere minutes later as she let out a raw, guttural scream, her entire body now quivering under the intensity of the orgasm that was ripping through her in wave after wave of nearly uncontrollable pleasure. 

I held onto her, thrusting lightly and guiding her through her orgasm, until she slumped down on the bed, panting, her hair matted and her body drenched with sweat. 

"Wow," was all she could muster, and I smiled down at her feeling an unusual sense of pride. 

"Okay- this one can definitely go to your head a little, because I'm pretty sure I just died, saw heaven, then came back down to you still fucking my cute little tush." 

I lay down on my side next to her, my face just inches from hers, basking in the feeling of her warm breath blowing over me in little huffs. 

"You, my friend, just set a new bar for what waking up should be like-" she finally added, before leaning forward to nuzzle into my neck affectionately. 

"As long as you never wake _me_ up like that- we're fine." 

Her head perked up and her eyes went wild with excitement. 

"Kevins _in_ Kevin!? It _must_ happen!" 

I grabbed her, and began to tickle her mercilessly. 

"If it does then that'll be the last time you ever own any 'Kevins'!" I scolded, before allowing her to escape. 

We took a quick shower together, then got dressed and went down to the kitchen for an early breakfast. 

"Toast?" Allie asked, and I nodded. 

We got the butter and bread out of the fridge, and went to work, and I noticed once again how nice it felt doing even simple things together like this. 

As Allie stood over the toaster checking on our breakfast, she yawned and stretched her hands upwards, and her little shirt rose up, revealing the wonderful swells of her ass cheeks. 

I came up behind her, and wrapped my arms about her, kissing her on the neck softly. 

"You're pretty," I commented, and I could feel her blush at the little compliment. 

"Stop," she chided, wiggling away from me. 

"Don't you dare ruin my toast, mister," she added with a mockingly stern stare. 

"I wasn't-" I began in protest, but Allie cut me off with a finger to her lips. 

I glanced at her curiously, but she merely shook her head, indicating that I keep shushed while she reached for a slice of toast. 

"Oh, Kevin-!" she suddenly moaned without warning, "this toast is _delicious_!" 

I turned my gaze curiously towards the doorway, where mom had stormed in and was now staring open mouthed at us. 

"I-uh, uhm-", she stuttered, obviously flustered after darting in thinking something was going in. 

"Morning mom!" Allie called out to her cheerily, as she tried to collect herself. 

"Morning," she answered finally, "you two sure are up early for once." 

"Or maybe we never slept," Allie answered with a wink. 

"You know, just because you two got approval for this little- fling, or whatever it is, doesn't mean that you can just go around doing _whatever_ you want!" 

"We're making toast! Is that crossing the line, or..." 

Mom folded her arms, then went ahead putting up her coffee as dad came in to join her. 

"Morning everyone," he called happily, but mom merely scowled in response, and Allie and I returned the greeting before she dragged me from the kitchen. 

" _What_ was that about?" I asked as soon as we were out of earshot. 

"You _know_ mom has a thing for her favorite 'little man', right?" Allie responded teasingly. 

"No way." 

"Uh-huh!" 

"You're seeing things-" 

"And you're just ~blind~!" she teased me, as she dashed towards my room. 

We ate toast then spent the rest of the morning playing _Fantasy_ _Realm._

_I could get used to this_ , I thought, as Allie curled next to me while we played. 

We cleared three dungeons- a personal record for us in one session, before heading downstairs for a break. 

We got down just as mom and dad were heading out. 

"By the way, the Collins said they were sending some snacks over as a thank you for dinner the other night, keep a look out, okay?" 

"Oo-kay!" Allie called back, as they disappeared out the front door. 

"Soo- where do you want me?" Allie asked with a wink. 

I considered the prospect- we were home alone, and it was definitely a chance for some sex in an unusual place. 

"The kitchen?" I asked, making the obvious suggestion. 

"How about we start here and you fuck me _everywhere_ in the house," Allie countered excitedly. 

She pulled me on top of her on the living room couch, smacking her lips at me invitingly. 

Her lips were soft, warm and inviting as ever. 

_I'll never get tired of kissing these lips,_ I thought, as I mashed my lips against hers pleasurably. 

Although kissing her wasn't as explosively pleasurable as sex, it felt so good I could spend all day with my arms wrapped around her and my face glued to those perfect little lips. 

As we kissed, she unbuttoned her shirt a few notches, and I began to explore her pert little breasts, flicking her nipples and squeezing them teasingly as our tongues danced around, exploring each other's mouths. 

Allie was about to reach into my pants when a knock sounded at the door. 

"Ugh- can we pretend we're not home?" Allie asked, exasperatedly, and I chuckled. 

"Mom and dad probably told them we'd be home." 

She buttoned her shirt back up with a pout as I went for the door. 

"Hey- oh, uh, Mel." 

"Yup- your mom said you were home and I should come hang out," she muttered as she handed me a wrapped tray, before walking right past me and through the doorway. 

"Well, lookey-who," Allie said coldly, as she spotted Mel, stripping her snow boots off, and removing her thick outwear layers. 

"Kept 'lil sis' home with ya for protection again, huh?" she responded mockingly as she gestured at Allie, "too bad your little trick won't work on me again." 

I took the dish to the kitchen, and Mel followed me with Allie close on her tail. 

"What trick?" Allie responded with mock confusion, putting her arm around me alluringly. 

"Kevin and I were looking forward to some alone time, so- do leave," she responded, waving her hands at her in a shooing motion. 

"Really?" Mel responded confidently, "then don't let me stop you- oh, but wait. You've probably got nothing to show if I call your bluff-" 

Her voice trailed off and her confidence wavered as I reached around Allie, and rubbed cupped her right breast in my hand, outlining its shape clearly against her shirt. 

Allie responded by pressing herself into me, and scolding me playfully- 

"Naughty boy, Kev- not in front of our 'guest'," she chided, nuzzling my neck affectionately. 

"You'd go that far? Just to fuck with me? Seriously?" Mel was incredulous, and she gave a nervous chuckle, as Allie eyed her again, rubbing my face as my hand continued to massage the soft fleshy globe in my grasp. 

"You must really have a thing for me, Kev, if you'd feel up your own sister just to screw with me." 

"Oh honey- he's going to be screwing really soon, but not with you," Allie answered playfully. 

"Prove it then- there's no way you'd even kiss your own brother!" Mel responded defiantly. 

_She sure was intent on calling our supposed 'bluff'_. 

"Fine then- but if you're calling our bluff you've gotta put _your_ cards on the table," Allie countered. 

I studied her curiously. 

She had that wicked little gleam in her eye that I knew for sure meant that she was up to something devious. 

_This should be good_ , I thought. 

"Fine then- name your condition-" 

"Bare your tits," Allie's response came immediately. 

"Huh?" 

"If I kiss Kevin, you put those balloon sized things on display," she responded tauntingly. 

"Fine! But it better be a real kiss- I'm not doing shit if you give him some lame p-peck..." her words trailed off as Allie plunged into my mouth, really going at it. 

She stuck her tongue out and I did the same to meet hers, and we let our tongues dance about passionately on full display for Mel to see. 

"Holy shit- h-how can you kiss your brother like that?" 

_Was it just me or did her hands just instinctively reach for her crotch?_

"Who knows- now let's see them!" Allie's hands tightened around my own. 

"Getting off on torture, are we?" I whispered to her. 

"Something like that- I've watched her tease you for _years_ with those things. Revenge- is- sweet!" she whispered back, as Mel begrudgingly removed her sweater, and slipped the spaghetti strap top from her shoulders. 

I had to admit, as she unclasped her bra, and hesitated, her hands still keeping them up and covering her breasts- my own breath was caught in my throat. 

Then she let it slip to her waist and her glorious mounds stood up in all their glory for us to behold. 

They were large and round, and her nipples were puffy and erect, confirming my earlier suspicion that she had gotten aroused looking at me and Allie making out. 

"Happy?" she asked sarcastically, and I just nodded blankly as Allie gloated over her. 

Mel folded her hands defiantly in response. 

"I still don't buy it- that was a pretty good show, but you would never fuck your brother- and the fact that you did that _just_ to get to me still makes you two the pathetic ones." 

I laughed to her surprise. 

"Not sure if you can judge anyone when you're getting so horny just from watching," I chided, and she glared at me in response. 

"Now now, let's humor her- if you wanna raise the stakes then so can I," Allie answered with a playful shrug. 

Mel pondered a bit, then snapped her fingers. 

"Let him finger you. Not over your clothes- he had to put his hands on your bare pussy, and finger you." 

"In exchange for what?" 

"I'll strip completely," she added. 

"I don't think I care to see the rest of her," I whispered to Allie, but she waved away my complaint dismissively. 

_Geez, you're just torturing her on your own whims now, huh,_ I thought, with a chuckle. 

Seeing her go power crazy like this was actually pretty stimulating. 

She was a sexy little goddess on a power trip. 

She climbed onto the counter, then put her legs together as she looked at me with a provocative, sexy pout. 

"Kev? Big brother- can you help me out of these?" she asked cutely, as she wiggled her panties slightly off of her crotch. 

"Will do m'lady," I answered regally, before taking her panties between my teeth, and tugging them down her legs and off, tossing them off with a little flick, before turning back to Allie to admire her already slick, aroused mound. 

"Too bad she didn't ask me to eat you out," I leaned in and whispered into her ear as I let my fingers wander about the sensitive skin around her slit. 

Her hands tightened their grip about me, as my fingers worked their way teasingly to her clit, where I began to massage the spot in a deliberate circular motion. 

"You two are fucking insane," Mel mouthed, and I looked over in time to see her stepping dazedly out of her own underwear. 

"Cute cotton panties," I teased, but she was entranced. 

Her eyes were glued to Allie's pussy where my hands continued to work as Allie breathed heavily into my shoulder. 

"Are we done playing with her?" I whispered to her, but she shook her head. 

"Fuck no- she deserves a hell of a lot more for even thinking she could ever look at you," Allie responded edgily, and I quickened my pace in response. 

She tensed, digging her nails into my shoulder before placing a hand on mine to stop me. 

"Well? Are you satisfied now that we aren't teasing you?" Allie asked Mel, whose hands were now occupied with her own leaking cunt. 

"P-put it in her," she mumbled. 

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Allie asked her teasingly. 

"Let Kevin put his cock- inside you," her breathing was thick and heavy with lust. 

I looked at Allie, and she gave me the pouty lips again. 

"You heard the lady, Kev-" she responded, while fishing my rock hard cock out of my pants, "so why don't you put that thing _deep_ inside of your precious- little- sister." 

Melanie almost moaned at her words, and Allie guided my cock to her entrance, her eyes dripping with lust and glued to me. 

"Don't you dare cum," she whispered sternly, as she wiggled to accommodate my intruding member. 

"Mnh!" she moaned, as I entered her and impaled her to the hilt. 

"Oh my god," Mel moaned. 

She was on her knees, her hands now visibly working away between her legs. 

"Come here," Allie commanded, pointing at the floor in front of us, and Mel wordlessly crept over. 

Allie lifted her legs up, allowing her a clear view of my cock buried deep inside her pussy. 

"You're fucking her- you're really fucking your own sister," she muttered disbelievingly as she fingered herself hard. 

"Now- suck," Allie commanded, withdrawing my cock from her pussy, "suck my pussy juices off of my brother's fat, juicy cock!" 

The firm, throbbing member dangled tantalizingly in front of her, just inches from her face, and to my surprise she leaned forward and placed her lips on my cock. 

"Now, don't say your little sis never got you anything nice," she chided. 

"You're the best little sister a guy could ever want," I commented, as I pulled her into me for a kiss. 

As we kissed passionately, I heard another loud moan emanate from Mel's lips which were now wrapped around my shaft. 

She was looking up at us, enthralled with lust and desire, and she began to suck my cock with the same ravenous intensity with which she now masturbated. 

As Allie and I resumed making out, I began to finger her wet inviting cunt again, getting two fingers into her and pumping her passionately. 

She moaned into my mouth, then broke the kiss to let out a whimpered moan as her orgasm finally came. 

Her insides clamped down on my fingers hard as she came, before her muscles relaxed around them. 

I pulled my fingers from her pussy and licked them clean, reveling in the sweetness of her unique taste. 

"Cum all over that filthy slut," Allie commanded, "drench her with your sticky seed like the little whore she is." 

If Allie's words were affecting Mel at all, she certainly didn't show it as she continued to blow me like a depraved wanton whore, and as Allie buried her tongue into my mouth once more she finally pushed me over the edge. 

I grabbed Mel's head, and fucked her face a couple times, ignoring her gags as I prepared to fire my load all over her. 

The first spurt hit her across the cheek, and she recoiled, falling backwards as load after load of thick white cum shot onto her body, coating her breasts, stomach and hands. 

She panted on the ground, her eyes wide with shock as she tried to catch her breath and recover from a mind shattering orgasm of her own. 

"Hope you enjoyed your 'sloppy seconds' Mel, because you won't be getting anything else from Kevin," Allie teased, but Mel looked too dazed to even process what had just happened, much less respond. 

She recovered just enough to get her clothes on over her cum covered body, before leaving the house in a dazed rush. 

"Well I think we used up most of our time, but that was worth it," Allie remarked triumphantly. 

We cleaned up the kitchen and partook of the assortment of macadamia nut, and peppermint chocolate cookies that Mel's parents had sent for us just as mom and dad came in. 

They started getting dinner ready, and Allie and I decided to stay and help, and have a nice family dinner as well. 

By the time we retreated back to my room to delve back into our Fantasy Realm world, we were both pretty worn out from the day's events. 

Allie decided to wind down the night by customizing her character, so I decided to clear out a few mini-dungeons before calling it a night. 

I stifled a yawn as I wiped out the last room in the area, when Allie motioned towards the screen on the room wall. 

"Hey- what's that?" 

It took me a while to scan the spoils before I saw it- 

"Holy shit!" I leapt to my feet, "that's a silver-white ore!" 

"Huh?" 

"Right there, watch!" 

"Yeah I see it- what's the big deal?" 

I looked at her incredulously. 

"It's only one of the rarest elements in the game. Silver-white ore is refined into platinum which we use to make-" 

"Platinum rated gear! Holy shit!" her eyes went wide at the realization. 

"The only problem is you need at least two to craft anything worthwhile, and even one of these things cost more than twenty weddings," I muttered, sinking back into my perch. 

"You mean like... this?" she turned her laptop screen to face me, showing the silvery white little icon in her storage space, and my eyes fluttered between her and the screen disbelievingly. 

"What the- you've been holding out on me," I muttered, dazed. 

"Soo- how much is this worth to you?" she added with a devilish smile. 

"But sister dearest- my life, my love- surely you wouldn't-" I began in earnest, but she cut me off. 

"-save the flattery bud, I know you're loaded. So how much?" 

I flopped back down dejectedly. 

"More than even I can afford," I added, before remarking, "might not hurt to sell it actually. Chances of getting another one are astronomical." 

As Allie began to work out how we could make the most of our fortunes, I found myself noticing how much into it she really was. 

While it was immensely satisfying sharing this aspect of myself with a romantic partner, to some extent I still thought that she was only doing this to humor me. 

But I could tell that she was really engrossed with the game. 

"You seriously like playing, huh?" 

"Are you just now noticing or-?" she retorted playfully, without looking away from her laptop screen. 

"No- but, how come you never tried to play anything with me before?" 

She looked at me, then back at the screen despondently: 

"Well, the thing is- I _maybe_ kind of thought it was lame and boring, but since I gave it a try I kind of see why you like it." 

"Uh-huh." 

She sighed, teleporting back to the safety of our now shared in-game home, before continuing: 

"You remember when we were little, and you used to come up with all kinds of crazy stories?" 

"I do not recall- ow!" I recoiled as she hit my shoulder in annoyance. 

"Fine, I remember, what of it?" 

"They were really fun." 

"Uh-huh, and?" 

"Like I'd be really excited playing along with your stories. I didn't know if the next made up character you introduced me to would be a villain or a hero- I mean they were never that simple, but the adventures you took me on were the best! I loved them." 

"I always thought you were bored out of your mind." 

"Are you kidding?! I loved those games. But then you started playing video games and I kind of thought that it made you dull- I mean, you didn't come up with stories anymore-" 

This time it was my turn to tap her on the forehead. 

"-ow! What was that for?" 

"I still came up with stories, dummy- I just started trying to bring them to life in different ways." 

Her eyes lit up as I mentioned this. 

"You're making games?" 

"Not exactly- I mean I have plans, and I work on them when I can, but I guess you can say I eventually want to." 

She jumped onto me excitedly, knocking me onto my back. 

"Oh my God, I would _kill_ to be in those worlds that you created- are they the same stories from then?" 

"Yes- some are the stories I made up when we played. Some are new, that I'm still working on." 

I blushed a little as my sister looked at me with the kind of sparkling look of admiration and love that I hadn't seen since we were kids. 

"Well- I'm an idiot," Allie muttered, as she rested her head on my chest. 

She sighed, and I sensed a subtle pang of worry emanating from her. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing- just... you're going back to school in like a few days," she muttered gingerly. 

"Uh-huh." 

"What does that mean for us?" 

She kept her head down as she spoke, almost as if she was afraid to look me in the eye. 

"Well obviously I'm just going to discard you like a used rag- I mean you've pretty much outlived your usefulness as is- ow!" 

She hit me, not playfully but hard this time, and as I looked up at her there were tears in her eyes. 

"Hey, I'm kidding! Do you think I'm gonna give you up just like that?" 

"You already did once," she muttered, turning away from me and pulling her knees into her chest protectively. 

"I was stupid- and young, and I didn't know how to handle the way I felt about you. I mean my affections for you weren't exactly brotherly..." 

"But you never gave me a chance to say how I felt about it. You just shut me out, and left me all alone." 

"I was stupid." 

"You're still stupid." 

"You're right- I am. But I'm not stupid enough to let you go again," I replied, as I wrapped my arms around Allie. 

"Promise?" 

"Uh-huh." 

She sighed. 

"You still have to leave..." 

"Yeah- but it's not like I'll be in school forever. I just have one more semester anyway. Aaand, I kinda talked to mom and dad already- they said we could have the house back in town if I get a stable job before you graduate from college," I added with a smile. 

She turned around to look at me, her misty eyes shimmering uncertainly. 

"Are you saying-?" 

"I mean I did already make you my virtual wife- you know that's more meaningful to me than-" 

She cut me off, leaping onto me and pressing her lips onto mine. 

"I think I prefer being your sister-slut than your sister-wife. I mean, next thing you expect me to start cooking for you and doing your laundry-" she responded in mock thoughtfulness, and I smiled at her, happy to see that her playful side had returned. 

"I think I can live with that- you are the best sister-slut ever." 

"I know, right? Lucky you!" 

She snuggled up into my arms and began her little humming ritual as she drifted off to sleep. 

As she drifted off in my arms, I realized she was everything to me; she was my precious little sister, my lover, and everything I never realized that I even wanted. 

Don't get me wrong, my little sister Allie was still a precocious little brat. 

That fact didn't change. 

But hey, maybe that's not such a bad thing after all! 

Epilogue 

"Do I have everything?" I muttered absently as I did a last minute check to make sure that I'd packed all of the necessities. 

"Not unless you've come around to squeezing me into the trunk," Allie poked her head out from behind me with her trademark teasing smile. 

"You might fit- but I really don't wanna risk damaging the laptop," I replied matter-of-factly, and she folded her arms defiantly in response. 

"Looks like someone doesn't want a goodbye kiss," I added, and she threw her arms around me, reaching for my crotch. 

"The only guy I wanna kiss goodbye is this one- but I think I need much more than just a kiss." 

Allie actually helped me lug my bags down the stairs this time, so I gave her an affectionate pat on the head and she purred contentedly in response. 

"Hey, you know I think mom might be just as heartbroken that you're leaving as I am." 

"Stop that, you. Mom probably mourns the same way when you go back home from the lake house." 

"Not even a little!" 

Allie looked around to make sure the coast was clear. 

"Bet you could feel her up and get away with it," she leaned in to whisper with a naughty little wink. 

"Fine, you're on! But if I win I get your silver-white ore," I replied, accepting her crazy challenge. 

"Deal- but if I win, you craft a nice little platinum rated ring for me." 

I peeked into the kitchen where mom was busy doing the dishes from her and dad's farewell cooking extravaganza. 

I crept up behind her, then at the last moment, gulped before looking back at Allie who was giving me a wildly encouraging thumbs up. 

I rolled my eyes at her, then steeled myself for what I was about to do. 

Mom was humming contentedly in that way that Allie often did when she was happy, so I seized the opportunity and went for it. 

I reached under her arms and wrapped my hands around her from behind, grasping her full, succulent mounds as I pulled her into a surprise hug. 

She jumped in response, before reaching a hand around to ruffle my hair a bit. 

"Kevin! You scared the hell out of me, what're you doing?" 

"I just wanted to say goodbye, mom," I added, as I continued to massage her breasts sensually. 

"Oh, baby- that's so sweet of you," she replied, planting a kiss on my cheek. 

I stifled my inner groan, as she made no move to stop my hands. 

Allie's voice saying 'I told you so' was practically blaring in my skull. 

_I can't lose yet!_ I told myself. 

I slipped a hand under her apron and massaged her right breast through the thin sheer materiel of her gown. 

She almost never wore a bra at home, and I quickly grasped her firm, taut nipple, and gave it a little pinch as I continued my forbidden exploration of her chest. 

But she merely ruffled my hair affectionately and cooed into my ear in response. 

"Mm, Kev, you know mommy loves you very much. You can come talk to me about anything, okay? Even if it's about Allie," she added, her voice a little thicker and heavier than usual despite her motherly tone. 

"I know, mom," I answered, as I gave her nipple a final desperate tweak, but she merely leaned back into me and gave me a smooching kiss, directly on the lips, before I withdrew, accepting my defeat. 

In retrospect I should have known better than to take Allie on- she hadn't lost a single bet all vacation long, so I merely rolled my eyes as I walked past her and headed for the door. 

" _Told_ you~," she sang at me as soon as we were out the door and out of earshot. 

"Fine, fine," I muttered, before she wrapped herself around me dramatically. 

"Oh Kev, please choose me over Allie. Mommy loves you _soo_ much more than that little evil slut," she added with mock sincerity, before I pulled her in front of me and began to tickle her mercilessly, eliciting a series of giggles. 

"Seriously though," she panted, as she came down from her high, "mother or not, if that bitch ever kisses you again I'll kill her in her sleep," she added, with an innocent smile in complete contrast with the bloodthirstiness expressed by her words. 

"Alright, how about you stop making bets than involve whoring me out to other women then." 

"I will as soon as you get smart enough to stop betting against me. I'll _always_ win~," she cackled triumphantly, following me down to the car. 

"How about this then-" she added thoughtfully, "I bet you'll give me the hard, dirty fucking I need in your car before you leave," she added with a wink. 

I studied her with an appreciative smile. 

"Now that sounds like the kind of bet I wanna lose," I replied, pulling her into the backseat on top of me. 

The End. :)


End file.
